Jigoku Shounen
by onew
Summary: Bumi dan neraka seperti memiliki hubungan pararel. Jika Hinata terluka di neraka, maka di bumi pun ia terluka. Jika ia mati di neraka, maka di bumi pun ia juga akan... mati. LAST CHAP UPDATED. COMPLETE.
1. 1st Request : Hell Communication

**Hai semua !**** –smiles-**

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya (saya?!) , ichi-kun! Kali ini, ichi-kun mencoba buat fic yang genre nya gak tau apaan nih. Mau bikin humor sih, tapi dapet gak ya humor nya? ****Tapi sebenarnya ini fic gaje tak berkesudahan. Nemu inspirasi pada saat belajar biologi. Waktu guru nya nerangin, tanpa ekspresi gitu. Jadi keinget sama si Ai Enma dari **_**Jigoku Shoujo.**_** Jadi keinget juga sama Gaara. Dan BAM ! muncul lah ide ide tak karuan dari benak ku. Akhirnya, terlahirlah sebuah maha karya –ditendang- gak ding, terlahirlah sebuah fic gaje dengan judul..**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jigoku Shounen**_

_**-Boy from Hell-**_

* * *

**_Main Characters :_**

**-Sabaku No Gaara **as **Gaara the Boy from Hell/Jigoku Shounen.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke **as **Ichimoku Sasuke**** (pelayan Gaara).**

**-Tsunade **as **Hone Tsunade**** (pelayan Gaara).**

**-Sarutobi (3****rd**** Hokage) **as **Wansarutobi**** (pelayan Gaara).**

**Sumary : Gaara disini ceritanya sebagai Jigoku Shounen a.k.a Boy from Hell yang ditemani oleh para pelayan pelayan nya yang setia seperti Ichimoku Sasuke, Hone**** Tsunade, dan Wansarutobi. Penasaran sama kehidupan sehari hari mereka?! Gak cuma mereka aja loh yang di sorot! Yang lain masih banyak!**

**Request no.1 : Hell Communication**

* * *

_あ__な__た__の__怨__み__, __晴__ら__し__ま__す__。_

Ada sebuah tempat yang sangat tenang dan sepi, dan diwarnai dengan langit senja yang tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda tanda bulan akan muncul, disertai aliran air sungai yang sangat tenang, dan ditemani oleh bunga bunga berwarna merah, oranye, kuning, dan merah muda. Begitu indah dan sangat memukau. Tapi, pernah kah terpikir oleh kalian kalau tempat seindah, setenang, dan senyaman seperti tempat yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi adalah _**Neraka..?**_

Di tempat yang disebut Neraka itu, terlihat lah sebuah gubuk kayu yang diluarnya ada seorang nenek yang sedang menggulung gulung benang. Nenek itu pun kemudian memanggil sebuah nama, barangkali itu nama cucu nya.

"Ai.." panggil nenek tersebut sambil tetap menggulung gulung benang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ai.." sekali lagi nenek tersebut memanggil nama 'Ai' itu.

Tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"A-"..

"Aduh woi nek! Ngapain sih manggil-manggil?! Lagian namaku bukan Ai! Tapi Gaara! GAARA! Masa' nama cucu sendiri kagak inget?!" dan akhirnya anak yang dipanggil 'Ai' yang sebenarnya bernama asli 'Gaara' itu berbicara.

"Baiklah, Gaara.." jawab nenek itu dari luar.

'_Nah, gitu 'kan lebih oke dengarnya'_ kata Gaara dalam hati. "Apa nek?" tanyanya kepada sang nenek.

"Hmm.. tapi nenek rasa nama kamu lebih cocok 'Ai' dari pada 'Gaara'.." jawab si nenek yang masih aja sibuk dengan gulungan benangnya.

"Gak lah nek, secara aku ini cowok bukan cewek. Nama 'Ai' itu terkesan kecewek cewekkan. Enek dengarnya nek, bikin merinding aja." ucap Gaara.

"Ehn? Tapi 'kan cu, lihatlah tattoo yang ada di dahi mu itu, cu.. itu bertuliskan huruf kanji yang bacanya 'Ai' cu.. 'kan cocok buat kamu cu.." eh tiba tiba si nenek mulai manggil Gaara pake 'cu'. Nenek yang tidak konsisten!

"Oalah nek..nek.. tattoo di dahi ini kan gak ada hubungan nya sama nama ku, nek! Lagian ini tattoo juga cuma sebagai 'cap' atau tanda bagi mereka mereka yang udah mengakses hotline to hell. Ah udah ah nek, capek! Dari berabad abad yang lewat, nenek emang gak pernah mau denger apa yang udah aku jelasin ni! So, buang buang energi aja ngomong sama nenek!" omel Gaara pada nenek nya.

Gaara yang dari tadi emang gak berbicara tatap muka sama nenek nya itu langsung pergi ke sungai yang sepertinya lebih mirip tempat pemandian/onsen. Dan membasahkan dirinya di onsen tersebut. Gak beberapa lama setelah itu, datanglah para pelayan atau bisa disebut juga teman teman nya Gaara, sang Jigoku Shounen. Mereka langsung menghampiri Gaara yang lagi asyik berendam di onsen pribadinya. Ya jelas lah milik pribadinya, habis..yang tinggal di gubuk kayu tua itu cuma Gaara cs.

"Tuan Gaara.. konbanwa.." sapa Wansarutobi.

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat.

"Seperti biasa ya, tuan.. berendam di onsen pribadi..konbanwa nee.." sapa pelayan nya yang bernama Ichimoku Sasuke, lebih akrabnya dipanggil Sasuke.

"Hn.." dan lagi dijawab oleh Gaara seperti itu.

"Hahaha..Tuan Gaara sepertinya suka sekali berendam di onsen ya..?" tanya salah satu pelayan nya lagi, bernama Hone Tsunade, akrabnya dipanggil Tsunade.

"Udah kurang lebih 400 tahun aku melakukan ini, lagi dan lagi, gak tau nih, kok gak kerasa bosan ya?" tanya Gaara bingung. Ketiga pelayan nya tersebut hanya dapat tertawa geli mendengar perkataan tuan mereka itu. Gaara pun tidak menghiraukan tawa mereka. Sampai pada saat layar monitor yang awalnya tidak menyala, tiba tiba hidup, dan berwarna merah nyala yang menandakan bahwa ada klien baru. Nenek yang sedang asik menggulung gulung benang pun segera memanggil Gaara. Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa dipanggil pun, Gaara udah tau kok. Kayak nya Gaara udah ada kontak batin gitu.

"Ai.." panggil sang nenek.

Gaara segera bersiap siap untuk pergi ke tempat dimana orang yang mengirim request ke hotline to hell atau Jigoku Tsuushin itu berada. Dengan sigapnya, Gaara keluar dari onsen nya, dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana _seifuku_ nya sudah tersedia.

Sambil memakai _seifuku_ nya, Gaara mengoceh "Aduh nek! Udah dibilangin, panggil 'Gaara' jangan 'Ai' iiihhh! Nenek kira aku cewek apah?!" omel nya.

"Baik.. Gaara.. udah cepat pakai _seifuku_ sama softlens merah nya. Ntar terlambat bertugas loh.." saran nenek sambil tetap aja menggulung gulung benang.

Dan setelah Gaara selesai memakai _seifuku_ nya dan juga softlens merah nya yang terkesan mengerikan itu, dengan bergegas Gaara, sang Jigoku Shounen, dan seorang pelayan nya bernama Wansarutobi yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kereta yang bentuk nya mirip odong odong (cuma beda di ban aja, kalau ini ban nya pakai hiasan api api gitu) itu segera menuju tempat dimana klien nya berada. Dan tentu saja, Gaara menaiki Wansarutobi yang sudah berubah menjadi odong odong beroda api. Jreeeeng !!

**Ditempat dimana sang klien berada..yaitu di bumi..**

Terlihat seorang anak cewek yang sedang duduk termenung sendiri ditepian sungai Ciliwung. Sambil melihat aliran sungai yang sangat kotor karena dipenuhi oleh sampah sampah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan depresi tingkat tinggi.

Gadis tersebut bergumam _"hh..-_menghela napas_- gwa tadinya mau bunuh diri disini..tapi.." _tiba tiba gadis itu berhenti bergumam sejenak.

"_Tapi.. gile aje lw gwa mau mati ditempat gak terpuji, jorok, gaje, gak terurus gini?! Ntar kalau sampe sampe gak ada __yang nemuin mayat gwa karena saking jorok nya nih sungai begimane dong?! Ogah!" _

Antara iya dan tidak, alias ragu, dia toh memilih untuk tidak bunuh diri. Dan kembali ke rumahnya. _"Kira-kira.. hotline to hell itu beneran ada gak sih?! Udah jam 12.15 malem nih.. gwa tadi ngunjungin tuh website tepat jam 12.00 malem, sempet sempetnya pulak gwa mampir ke sungai Ciliwung! Besok besok gwa ke Kalideres aja deh!" _pikirnya sambil membuka pintu rumah, dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Gadis tersebut mengunjungi website hotline to hell itu. Dan anehnya! Yang muncul di layar monitor gadis itu adalah 'Website **Not found**'.

'_Hah?! Bagaimana bisa..padahal tadi..'_

"Apa kau memanggil ku?" tiba tiba sebuah nada suara yang datar dan dingin terdengar di kamar Gadis itu.

Spontan, si Gadis terkejut setengah mati. Dan terjatuh dari kursi nya. Sambil merintih kesakitan dia mencoba berdiri. "Aduh..duh"

Dan gadis itu bertanya "Siapa kau?". Ia memandangi sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, dia tidak dapat melihat lawan bicaranya, saking gelapnya.

Dan dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamarnya melewati jendela, kini Gadis tersebut dapat melihat lawan bicaranya. Dia melihat sesosok pria yang..sebaya dengan nya..kira kira berumur 15 tahun, memiliki mata berwarna merah (akibat softlens yang Gaara pakai), rambut berwarna merah..atau disebut berwarna crimson juga boleh, dan memiliki wajah yang..tampan.

"Aku Gaara" jawab Gaara datar.

"Gaa-.. jangan bilang.. kau Jigoku Shounen?" tanya si Gadis dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hn.."

Mata gadis itu tidak berkedip selama 10 detik. Menandakan dia itu terkejut! Ternyata usahanya mengunjungi hotline to hell itu tidak sia sia. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata bahagia mengalir dari matanya.

"Ter..ternyata benar.. Jigoku Shounen me..memang ada!" serunya agak histeris dan sambil menangis. "tolong.. aku.. balas kan dendam ku..Jigoku Shounen!"

"Gaara, panggil Gaara. Baiklah, ambil ini!" kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampulkan hitam. (A/N kalau di anime aslinya kan pake jerami, kalau disini pake buku! Biar modern dikit..hahaha xP)

Tanpa basa basi, dia langsung mengambil buku yang disodorkan Gaara. Dan dia membaca tulisan disampul hitam buku tersebut. "Hell Note?" tanya nya bingung.

"Hn.. Hell Note"

Dalam kebingungan yang tak berujung , Gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat itu memberi tau kan nama nya kepada Gaara "Aku Tenten. Sebenarnya Hell Note ini buat apa?"

"..Jika kau emang ingin sekali membalas dendam, tinggal tulis aja nama orang yang kau benci di Hell Note ini (plesetan death note). Dan orang yang nama nya kau tulis di buku ini akan terkirim ke neraka secepatnya.." jelas Gaara, udah rutinitas dia menjelaskan kayak gini setiap ada klien yang nanya.

Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, gadis yang bernama Tenten itu segera mengambil pena, dan akan hendak menulis nama orang yang dibenci nya. Tapi lagi lagi suara Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangan nya.

"Tapi.. setiap permintaan, pasti ada bayaran nya"

Ucapan Gaara barusan sungguh membuat Tenten hampir teriak, karena kaget. Dengan nada gemetaran, dia bertanya "Ba..bayaran? a..apa?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah sangat sering sekali Gaara dengar dari setiap mulut klien nya. Dan jawaban yang ia berikan juga sudah menjadi rutinitas.

"..setelah kau menulis nama orang yang kau benci di Hell Note itu..berarti kau sudah mengikat kontrak dengan ku..dengan kata lain, setelah kau mati nanti, nyawa mu tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga ataupun ke neraka. Nyawa mu akan menetap di sebuah tempat bernama MU atau Nothingness.." jelas Gaara.

Mata Tenten melotot, tercengang, kaget, tak percaya "a-apa?!" Lalu dia mendapatkan bayangan bayangan bagaimana kalau dia berada di MU kelak. "Kyaaa!!" teriak nya histeris.

"Semua nya tergantung pada mu" dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Gaara menghilang dari hadapan Tenten yang keliatannya masih shock akibat bayangan bayangan yang ia dapat tentang MU atau Nothingless atau Kehampaan.

**Gaara dan Wansarutobi**** a.k.a odong odong berapi telah sukses mendarat dengan selamat di kediaman Gaara di Neraka.**

"Aihh gila capek banget euy.." ucap Gaara yang begitu sampai udah langsung selonjoran di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Bagaimana..A- emm Gaara..Bagaimana tadi?" tanya sang nenek yang masih sibuk dengan kerjaan nya di luar gubuk kayu itu.

"Biasa nek.. capek nih ngomong formal mulu didepan klien!" omel Gaara yang sedang melihat langit langit ruangan nya. Yang ia dengar hanya lah ketawa cengengesan dari si nenek. _"Ee dasar, nenek tua! Udah tua gitu juga masih aja cengengesan! Keselek benang kusut noh baru nyahok ente!"_ gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

**Esok harinya di bumi..**

Tampaklah gadis yang bernama Tenten itu sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Sambil membawa tas nya dan memegang buku Hell Note, dia segera menuju lapangan. Begitu sampai, apa yang ia temui? Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, pingin teriak seketika tapi malah refleks berlari menjauhi lapangan itu.

"_Ti..tidak mungkin! Aku..melihat..melihat dia ciuman dengan cewek lain! Dia..dia pembohong! Hyuuga Neji!"_

Tapi sepertinya, Neji tau kalau dia kepergok sama Tenten, **mantan** pacarnya, paling tidak dia yang berpikiran begitu. Dan Neji pun segera berlari menyusul Tenten. Tenten yang masih berlari kemudian melihat kebelakang _"Ne..neji nyusulin gwa? Buat apa?! Cowok brengsek!"_

"Tenten tunggu!"

Suara Neji terdengar! Dia bilang tunggu. Tenten kemudian berhenti begitu tangan nya dapat diraih oleh Neji.

"Tenten! Hosh..hosh.." sepertinya Neji kelelahan.

Kelihatan wajah Tenten merah karena menahan tangis, lalu dia membentak Neji "Lepasin tangan gwa!"

"Tenten? Kau kenapa? Marah?" tanya Neji innocent.

"Jelas! Kau... kau ciuman dengan cewek lain! Aku... aku benci melihat itu semua!" teriak Tenten.

"Heh? Kita kan udah putus! Jadi itu hak akumau jadian dan ciuman sama cewek lain, iya 'kan?!"

"Putus? Kau... emang brengsek! Setau aku, kita gak pernah bilang kata 'putus'! Baik itu aku ataupun kau! Gak pernah 'kan?! Jangan ngeyel deh, Nej! Kalau kauselingkuh, bilang aja selingkuh!" hardik Tenten.

"A-apa apaan kau cewek tengik.." dan tangan Neji pun siap untuk memukul Tenten, tapi itu udah terlambat. Tenten udah keduluan nulis nama Neji di Hell Note pemberian Gaara. Dan semua yang bisa Tenten lihat saat ini hanyalah Hell Note yang menghilang menjadi butiran pasir, dan..sosok Neji yang menghilang dari hadapan nya. Juga terbentuklah tanda kanji 'Ai' di leher Tenten.

"_sayonara.. Neji.."_

**At Gaara's place..**

"Gaara.. ada tugas.." kata si nenek pada Gaara yang lagi berendam di onsen, kali ini bersama ketiga pelayannya tersebut.

"Ya aku udah tahu"

Dan, mulailah Gaara mengenakan _seifuku_ khas nya dan memasangkan softlens merah ke mata nya. Lalu, bersama 2 pelayan nya, Sasuke dan Tsunade, dan juga 1 lagi yang udah berubah jadi odong odong berapi, mereka tancap gas untuk membalaskan dendam klien nya.

"_Bagian terindah dari keseluruhan job ya... ini. Khikhikhi~__"_ kata Gaara dalam hati sambil tersenyum setan.

**Sending Neji to the Hell**

Neji yang tadi nya mau memukul Tenten, tiba tiba sekarang berada diruangan yang gelap. Tidak ada secercah cahaya pun. Lalu, dia melihat sosok Tenten yang begitu mencintainya, yang selalu mendoakannya, yang selalu membuatkan bekal untuk nya, selalu menyayanginya dan selalu menolong nya. Lalu kini dia melihat sosok Tenten yang tersiksa batin nya karena tau kalau dirinya selingkuh..main hati dengan cewek lain. Neji merasa bersalah, tapi udah terlambat.

Tiba tiba muncul lah sesosok anak cowok, berambut model jabrik ayam, mengenakan pakaian samurai, membawa pedang dan cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu pun berkata "Apa kau mengakui segala kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat?"

Neji hanya bisa terdiam. Dia ingin menjawab, tapi tak bisa karena sepertinya ada yang menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah tangan. Sipemilik tangan pun bertanya "Ayo katakan.. apa kau merasa bersalah?" ya, terdengar suara seorang wanita. Itu Tsunade.

Dan giliran Wansarutobi, dia hanya menambahkan "Hmm?"

Neji ingin sekali menjawab, tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia tak bisa ngomong! Kejam! Kejam! Pikirnya. Lalu, akhirnya muncullah sosok Jigoku Shounen, Gaara. Seperti biasa, Gaara mengucapkan kata kata sihirnya.

"_**o- Pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness... Thy hollow souls drown in thy sin... How would you like to see... what DEATH is like..?"**_

JEDEEERRR!! (sfx : Ai Enma ngirimin orang ke neraka)

Pada saat Neji membuka mata nya, ia hanya menemukan dirinya terhanyut di sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih tapi aura sungai itu mengerikan. Lalu terdengarlah suara Gaara, sang Jigoku Shounen menggema di gerbang Neraka.

"_Welcome to Hell.."_

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED ****.TBC.**

* * *

**Ahaihai.. fic gaje fic gaje kembali beraksi! JEDERR JEDEER! JREEENG! . maap bagi semua yang tidak menyukai fic tak tentu arah ini.**

**NARUTO vs JIGOKU SHOUJO vs DEATH NOTE !!**

**Intinya ini fic campur sari! Hahahaah xD ! author minta review.. review lah senpai ..-sok sopan- ayolah.. mau kan me-review? Maulah senpai..-sok deket- karena ini fic just for fun, jadi rasanya FLAME tak dibutuh kan disni :) oke? Ohya.. karena ini fic dadakan dan fic gaje, jadi kalau review nya dikit, saya (hah?!) tidak akan melanjutkan nya . karena percuma kan, gak bakalan ada yang baca.. hiksuu hiksuu.. TAPI DIMOHON REVIEW NYA! xD**

**Mata kimi ni aitai !**


	2. 2nd Request : Bad Mood

**SAYA LANJUT! Saya akhir nya memilih untuk online setiap jam 12 malam! Muahahaha XD. Hmm.. yang I'm not him..HIATUS. Ah, ternyata ada juga yang mau mereview x] ! Tidakkah kalian tau kalau hati author sangat berbunga bunga saat ini? Dikarenakan adanya beberapa review pada fic gaje ini? Oh co cwit ya. SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**-Kosuke Gege**** -****Mazoku with Wings**

**-Dani D'mile ****-****Deeandra Hihara**

**-Inuzumaki Helen –Cha chan.d psycoholic**

**-Misa-chan -dustdiamondKEEHL**

**-M4yura -NikuCross dVaisard**

**-Kawaii Haruna -Mori Sakuranba**

**-Yuu Amane-chan -Hyacinthoides**

**Jangan pada lupa review lagi yah….onegai senpai.. review lagi ya? Ya?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Jigoku Shounen TOTALLY not mine, hmph!**

* * *

_**Jigoku Shounen**_

_**-Boy from Hell-**_

* * *

**Request no.2 : Bad Mood**

* * *

_あ な た の 怨 み __, __晴 ら し ま す 。_

Disebuah gubuk kayu yang terlihat tua dan tak terurus itu, masih terlihat sosok seorang nenek yang lagi asik memintal benang-benang panjang. Sesekali ia berhenti memintal benang dan pergi kearah sungai. Untuk apa dan mengapa? Tidak satupun yang tau, atau mungkin tidak seorang pun yang tinggal di tempat yang disebut Neraka itu tau. Dan lalu, tiba-tiba layar monitor kembali bewarna merah nyala. Nenek yang entah sejak kapan kembali memintal benang itu memanggil-manggil nama seseorang.

"Ai.." panggil si nenek.

"Gaara!" sahut Gaara.

"Ah iya..Gaara, layar monitor nya merah loh.." kata nenek.

"Hn..aku dah tau.. mana _seifuku_ nya nek?" tanya nya melihat ke monitor yang layarnya bewarna merah nyala.

"_seifuku_? Wah..nenek lupa mencuci nya, cu.. bagaimana ini cu?" tanya nenek yang masih saja sibuk memintal benang itu.

"Lupa nyuci nya? Ya udah, pake yang lain aja." Jawab nya datar. Wah, tak biasanya Gaara bisa setenang ini. Nenek pun heran _'biasanya dia marah? Sekarang kok..'_ pikir nenek.

"Kenapa kamu cu? Kok tumben.."

"Badmood. Udah sekarang pake baju yang lain aja dah." jawabnya ketus.

Segera lah si nenek itu menghentikkan jari nya, dan BWOSS! Dengan sekejap mata, terdapatlah sehelai baju, celana, dan sepasang sepatu (hoh?!) yang tampaknya..sangat berbeda..seperti layaknya pakaian seorang manusia biasa..

Gaara yang melihat seragam baru nan aneh itu kaget dan bertanya "Nek? Aku harus pake baju kaos warna item, celana jeans sama nih..sepatu gaje..mana merek nya converse.."

Nenek mengangguk dan menjawab "Mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara. Yang lain dah kepake sama si Sasuke, belom dicuci juga. Sisa nya cuma itu..dipakai aja Gaara, nanti kamu terlambat loh.."

Mengingat klien nya yang pasti sedang menunggu kedatangan nya, ia langsung mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Dan tak lupa, softlens merah nya. _'Sasuke teme..baju ku di embat sama dia mulu'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke odong odong berapi yang dari tadi sudah menunggu sang penumpang. eh salah, maksudnya sang Jigoku Shounen..dan HELL YEAH!! Odong odong berapi berangkat! Tarik mang! (eh?) GUNJREEENG JREEENG!

**Dikediaman sang klien..**

'Website Not Found' itu lah yang terlihat disebuah layar laptop yang terletak di atas meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas. Seperti kapal pecah, sangat berantakan.

"_Mana?! Katanya hotline to hell itu ada?! Tapi buktinya! Emang sih tadi sempat connect..tapi udah 10 menit nih.. mana si Jigoku Shounen itu..?"_ tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat berumur sekitar 15 tahun. Dia tampak depresi sekali. Dan lagi lagi dia mencoba mengakses hotline to hell, tapi tetap aja 'Website Not Found'.

"Argh! Shit!" teriak nya sambil memukul meja. Terlihat segurat ekspresi marah di wajahnya. Sejenak kemudian, ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan disaat itu pula lah sang Jigoku Shounen muncul.

"Kau memanggil ku?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang sangat datar dan dengan wajah nya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut, memang. Tapi hanya sedikit. Dengan lantang nya dia menjawab "Ya! Kau pasti si Jigoku Shounen itu kan?"

"Hn.."

"Hah! Lama sekali kau datang! Udah deh! Intinya aku mau balas dendam!" kata si anak laki-laki tersebut dengan blak-blakan nya. Sesuai dengan permintaan sang klien, Gaara langsung menyerah kan sebuah buku yang bertuliskan Hell Note. Begitu Gaara menyodorkan buku itu, si anak laki-laki itu agak kaget.

"Hell..Note? jadi..ini ya buku yang bisa ngirim orang ke Neraka?" tanya nya kagum seraya mengambil buku itu dari tangan Gaara.

Lagi lagi, Gaara hanya menjawab "Hn.." dan seperti biasa, dia harus menjelaskan kegunaan buku tersebut kapada setiap klien nya. "Jadi, Hell No—" Ketika ia hendak ingin menjelaskan, tiba-tiba omongan nya udah dipotong sama anak laki-laki itu.

"aku udah tau! Tidak perlu kau jelaskan! Aku udah tau kok. Rumor tentang mu udah menyebar sampai kesini. Tentang hotline to hell, tentang kegunaan Hell Note ini. Tentang semuanya lah" ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil berjalan menuju tas nya, dan mengambil sebuah pena, hendak menulis nama orang yang akan dikirim nya ke Neraka.

Gaara agak terkejut. _'Baru kali ini ada klien yang tidak merepotkan, praktis'_ katanya dalam hati. "Tentang konsekuensi nya?" tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya didalam keheningan.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat spike itu berhenti sebelum sempat menulis nama lengkap nama orang yang ia benci itu. Ekspresi wajah nya berubah dari yang semangat menjadi bingung seperti orang bodoh, tapi tetap aja terlihat cool.

"Belum" jawabnya pendek. Gaara menghela napas. "Baiklah, setelah kau menulis nama orang yang kau benci di Hell Note ini, berarti kau sudah mengikat kontrak dengan ku. Ya konsekuensi yang kita bicarakan tadi..setelah ajal menjemput mu, nyawa mu itu tak akan pernah bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka. Nyawa mu itu akan menetap di sebuah tempat bernama MU atau Nothingness" jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Kali ini yang terlihat dari wajah anak laki-laki tersebut bukanlah ekspresi bingung, melainkan ketakutan akan tempat yang disebut MU tadi. Sampai-sampai keringat nya bercucuran. Setelah ia sadar dari banyangan-banyangan MU yang tadi ia dapatkan dari Gaara, ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan menutup matanya. Tentu dengan suara yang masih menggema di telinga nya.."Selanjutnya..terserah padamu.." ya. Itu suara Gaara yang sudah menghilang dari penglihatan si anak laki-laki yang sekarang terbaring lemas di kasurnya.

**Di Neraka**

Gaara dan Wansarutobi a.k.a odong odong berapi akhirnya sampai di kediaman sang Jigoku Shounen. Lalu, Gaara berjalan menuju ke gubuk kayu. Masih terlihat nenek sedang memintal benang. Melihat cucu nya sudah pulang, nenek menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Bagaimana tadi, Ai?"

Sambil menggeser pintu, Gaara hanya menjawab "Biasa aja".

"Kamu gak marah nenek panggil 'Ai'?" tanya nenek heran.

"Terserah nenek. Aku lagi badmood" Gaara menjawab dengan datar dan mengganti baju nya dengan baju sehari-harinya. Dan ia berdiri menghadap cermin. Ia menatapi diri nya yang sedang berdiri. _'Rambut merah, kulit putih pucat, gak tinggi, gak pendek, gak gemuk, dan..gak ada alis mata'_ itulah apa yang ia pikirkan sewaktu memandangi dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Ia lalu merasa bosan dan suntuk. Ingin berendam di onsen, tapi terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gubuk itu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri dikamar pribadinya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menyapanya dari luar kamar "Tuan Gaara.." sapa suara tersebut dengan ramah.

'_Sasuke?'_ pikir Gaara. "Masuk" jawabnya. Pintu pun digeser dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan senyuman dingin nya. Gaara menatap mata merah milik Sasuke. Mata Gaara seakan bertanya "Ada perlu apa?" ya begitulah.

"Hmm..kudengar Tuan Gaara lagi badmood ya?" tanya Sasuke sopan kepada majikan nya tersebut.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Lalu ia berdiri menghampiri Sasuke dan bertanya "Kenapa memang nya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tuan Gaara." Jawabnya ramah.

"Ya sudah. Hmm..Sasuke, kayak nya di kasus ini ada yang perlu kamu selidiki.." Ucap Gaara, berharap kalau Sasuke setuju dengan usulnya itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, pertanda iya.

**Di sebuah cafe ..**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat spike itu terlihat sedang minum kopi dan duduk sendirian di sana. Ia terlihat sangat stress. _'Aku harus ketempat bernama MU itu?!'_ tanya nya dalam hati.

Disisi lain, Sasuke yang sudah menyamar dengan menggunakan pakaian kasual yang tidak mencolok duduk disalah satu kursi di café tersebut. Sasuke tidak bersama Gaara. Ia bersama Tsunade. Mereka pun memesan minuman kepada sipelayan café sambil tetap terus mengawasi sang klien.

"Kiba-kun!" terdengar seorang gadis memanggil nama tersebut, dan gadis itu berlari menuju anak berambut coklat spike itu.

'_Hoh.. nama anak ini Kiba ya? __Lucu juga..'_ ucap Tsunade.

"Kamu udah nunggu lama?" tanya gadis itu pada Kiba.

"Lumayan.." jawabnya ketus kepada gadis yang sedang berdiri didepan nya.

"Kamu marah ma aku?"

"Kagak.."

Gadis itu terdiam. Lalu ia segera duduk disamping Kiba. Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah gara-gara air mata. Kiba paling lemah kalau sudah menyangkut air mata seorang gadis.

"Hinata..jangan nangis dong..udah ya, kamu gak salah kok" bujuk Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepala gadis yang bernama Hinata tadi. Hinata terdiam dan ia memandang kearah kiba dengan wajah merahnya.

"Ya.. aku pikir tadi kamu marah sama aku..aku gak mau kehilangan sahabat sebaik kamu, gak mau.." jawab Hinata.

'_Eh? Sahabat? Aku kirain mereka berdua pacaran!'_ pikir Sasuke yang masih saja mengawasi mereka. _'hmm.. lebih baik kalau aku mengaktifkan sharingan ku'_ SHARINGAN !! dan, mata Sharingan milik Sasuke telah aktif. Mata itu dapat melihat segalanya. Sasuke yang sedang memandangi wajah Kiba dan Hinata dari kejauhan tersenyum dingin begitu tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kiba dan Hinata.

Tsunade yang sadar kalau partner nya itu tampaknya tau akan sesuatu segera bertanya "Kau akhirnya tau sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Hmph, tentu saja. Mata ini memang sangat berguna." Jawabnya dingin seperti biasa. Tsunade lalu meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semua apa yang ia lihat dari mata nya yang ajaib itu. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Tsunade menjadi semakin tertarik dengan kasus kali ini.

"Ayo kita kembali. Tuan Gaara harus tau kebenarannya!" ajak Tsunade tegas. Dan Sasuke pun menururti perkataan Tsunade. Sedetik kemudian, mereka pun menghilang......

Sesampainya mereka di Neraka, mereka langsung menuju kamarnya Gaara. 'Tok tok' terdengar bunyi suara pintu di ketuk.

"Masuk" jawab Gaara dari balik pintu. Pada saat mereka menggeser pitu tersebut, mereka melihat sosok Gaara yang sedang berdiri depan cermin. Entah kenapa..Gaara terlihat bosan.

"Tuan, kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" kata Tsunade dengan hati-hati.

"Katakan" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Biar saya yang menjelaskan nya, Tuan" kata Sasuke. "Begini, ketika kami mengamati klien kita yang bernama Kiba itu disebuah café, dia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Lalu ternyata memang benar. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya datanglah seorang cewek manis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menghampiri Kiba. Tiba-tiba saja cewek itu menangis, la—"

"Katakan inti nya saja, Sasuke." Eh? Tiba-tiba Gaara memotong penjelasan Sasuke. Sepertinya Gaara memang lagi bosan tingkat tinggi.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Err.. baiklah Tuan, intinya Kiba itu ingin membalas dendam kepada orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah pacarnya Hinata. Yang saya ketahui, Kiba sangat menyayangi Hinata, tapi Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto seorang. Itu lah yang membuat Kiba ingin membalas dendam dan mengirim Naruto ke Neraka. Padahal kalau menurut saya, Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalah sedikitpun. Kasus kali ini hanya didasari perasaan cemburu. Itu saja Tuan" jelas Sasuke.

"Hn..jadi begitu, terima kasih, kalian boleh pergi" respon Gaara kepada kedua pelayan nya itu. Dan lagi-lagi mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dari hadapan Gaara.

**Back to Kiba**

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 9 PM. Malam itu sangat terang. Karena bulan purnama, bulan penuh. Cahaya nya sangat terang. Cukup terang untuk menuntun Kiba pulang menuju apartment nya.

"_Aku gak mau kehilangan sahabat sebaik kamu, gak mau.." _Kata-kata Hinata yang ini terus saja menghantui benak Kiba. "Apa-apaan?! Padahal aku sangat mencintai nya! Sangat menyayangi nya! Kenapa dia milih si dobe itu sih?! Apa bagus nya dia! Apa hah?!" teriak Kiba yang sedang berjalan lemas menuju apartment nya.

........

Sejenak, langkah nya terhenti. Dan ia menatap langit yang terang. Seolah-olah terang nya cahaya bulan menyebabkan air mata Kiba jatuh ke pipi nya. Tapi.. apakah air mata itu jatuh karena terlalu terangnya cahaya bulan itu? Atau ada hal lain yang menyebabkan ia menangis. Ya, Hinata..

"_Cih! Hanya sahabat?!.. hanya sahabat.. sahabat..apa aku ini terlalu memalukan untuk dijadikan seorang pacar? Apa aku hanya pantas mendapatkan gelar 'sahabat'? kenapa hanya sahabat? Aku kalah apa sama Naruto? Apa yang menarik dari si dobe itu? Apa aku tidak pantas berada disamping Hinata? Apa aku tidak boleh menjadikan Hinata sebagai hak milik ku seorang? __Aku juga sesekali ingin memiliki nya! Aku ingin bersamanya seharian penuh! __Aku ingin dia memandangku dengan cara berbeda! Aku ingin dia memandang ku seperti dia memandang Naruto! Aku.. aku ingin.. ingin mengecup bibir mungilnya Hinata.. merasakan apa rasanya kalau aku bisa memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya milikku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Kenapa Naruto bisa?!"_

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan ia tanam dibenaknya. Rasa ke-tidakmampuan-nya itu sekarang menjadi musuh terbesarnya. Sadar akan waktu, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan berlari menuju apartment nya. Sesampainya ia didepan pintu kamar, ia kembali terdiam.

_"Kayak nya.. ada bau aneh dari kamar ku.. __kebakaran?! __HELL NOTE nya di atas meja belajar!!!"_ Lalu dengan cepatnya ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Tapi adanya GELAP! Ya. Lampu kamarnya tidak nyala. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kebakaran seperti asap dan lainnya. Tetapi kok bau gosong? Kiba semakin penasaran. Dilangkahkan nya lah kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Tiba-tiba..

"SURPRISE!!"

'Ceklik!' lampu menyala. Ternyata ada sebuah kejutan buat Kiba. Dia kaget. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi begitu tau ternyata yang membuat kejutan itu adalah Hinata dan..Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, Kiba!!" teriak mereka serempak. Kiba tidak menyangka kalau Hinata membuat kejutan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ada Naruto, cowok yang telah merebut Hinata-nya.

"_Aku ulang tahun? Ya ampun.. aku bahkan lupa hari ulang tahun ku. Isi otakku udah penuh sama pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang gak bakalan bisa dijawab..aku ini kenapa sih?! Terus kenapa keluarga ku gak ada ngucapin selamat? Aku ini benar-benar udah dilupain ya?! Aku ini apa dihadapan mereka? Apa aku hanya sampah?! Selalu nyusahin mereka aja, gitu?! Sampai-sampai Hinata, yang bukan siapa-siapa nya aku bikin kejutan kayak gini?! Udah sumpek aku sama yang namanya keluarga!"_ Lagi-lagi Kiba memunculkan partanyaan-pertanyaan yang tambah membuat ia menderita.

Hinata dan Naruto heran. Disebabkan oleh Kiba yang dari tadi hanya berdiri didepan pintu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan tidak merespon kejutan yang telah susah payah mereka rancang. Merasa bersalah, Hinata bertanya kepada Kiba dengan nada hampir nangis "Ki..Kiba-kun gak suka ya sama kejutan yang.. yang udah kami buat?"

Kiba tertegun. Dan kini ia sadar, ia telah membuat gadis yang ia cintai menangis lagi. "Hinata.. gak kok. Aku suka. Makasih ya!" Kiba mencoba menghibur Hinata dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Be..benarkah?! Syukurlah.. oh ya, Naruto-kun loh yang membantu ku menghias ruangan ini dan menyiapkan makanannya. Ya walaupun tadi ada yang gosong. Eheheheh..makanya jadi bau gosong gini. Maaf ya Kiba-kun.." jelas Hinata.

"Kiba, met ultah ya!!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan memukul pundak Kiba.

"Makasih" Hanya itu yang Naruto dapat. Hanya ucapan 'makasih' dari Kiba. Naruto memang tau kalau Kiba itu tidak pernah menyukai keberadaan nya. Naruto tau kalau Kiba tidak pernah rela Hinata jadian sama dirinya. Sebelum mereka jadian, Kiba dan Naruto itu akrab. Tidak seperti sekarang. Tapi, walaupun Kiba bersikap seperti itu, Naruto mencoba sabar. Karena ia tau, Kiba hanya dibakar rasa cemburu. Naruto membalas ucapan Kiba hanya dengan senyuman tulus. Senyuman itu membuat Kiba perasaan nya tertusuk.

"_Hmph! Sial! Aku jadi merasa bersalah..sial!"_ gerutu Kiba dalam hatinya. Sementara itu, Hinata segera membawa Kiba dan Naruto ke meja makan. Akhirnya mereka habiskan malam itu untuk makan bersama, minum bersama, tertawa bersama, dan bersenang-senang. Tampaknya Kiba sudah tidak sedih lagi. Malah dia sudah bisa tertawa lepas dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ah.. minuman nya kurang nih.. gimana dong?" Tanya Hinata kepada yang lain.

"Biar aku beli lagi deh.." jawab Naruto. Ia berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi, dan hendak akan keluar kamar.

"Jangan beli lagi. Dikamarku ada stok minuman. Ambil aja dikamarku..tau kan kamarku yang mana?" ucap Kiba kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Dan ia pun pergi ke kamar Kiba, sementara Kiba dan Hinata lagi tertawa bergembira bersama. (aih..)

"_Hmm.. ini dia kamarnya. Wah.. rapi juga ya! __Tumben rapi gini.. Kalau kamarku mah.. kayak kapal titanic! Ah! Aku disuruh ngambil minuman kan? Mana ya..yak! dapat! Asik banyak gini stok nya.. bisa-bisa kembung perut ku kalau minum sebanyak ini..tapi ya gak papa lah! Hari ini musti berjalan dengan baik! Kan Hinata-chan yang ngerancang..eheheheh.."_ Setelah mendapatkan minuman itu, Naruto hendak keluar dari kamar Kiba, tapi ketika ia berjalan, ia menabrak meja belajar yang ada di dekat pintu.

"_aduh! Gara-gara kehalang dus minuman sialan ini! Aduh..sakit kepala ku.."_ omelnya sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Ketika ia berhasil berdiri, ia melihat kearah meja belajar. Ada..ada sebuah buku persampulkan hitam yang memberikan aura kengerian kepada Naruto.

"_Apaan ni? Buku nya bikin merinding aja.. __coba deh aku baca..eh?! Hell Note?! Bu..buat apa.."_ Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang. Seorang Kiba, punya buku yang sekarang sedang hot-hot nya di bicarakan oleh masyarakat. Sebuah buku yang kabarnya hanya dengan menuliskan nama orang yang dibenci dibuku itu, orang tersebut akan terkirim ke Neraka pada detik itu juga. Yang sekarang memenuhi benak Naruto adalah..KENAPA KIBA PUNYA BUKU KERAMAT ITU?

Kiba dan Hinata masih duduk di meja makan dan masih menunggu Naruto beserta minumannya. "Kok lama banget sih?!" gerutu Kiba.

"Biar aku susul ya, Kiba-kun.." usul Hinata dengan suara lemah.

Memikirkan entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau membiarkan Hinata yang menyusul, Kiba langsung berdiri dari kursi nya. "Aku aja! Hinata, kamu tunggu disini ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Naruto yang masih didalam keadaan shock memberanikan diri untuk membuka buku Hell Note itu. Dan.. alangkah terkejutnya Naruto begitu membaca sebuah nama yang tercoret di lembaran Hell Note tersebut. _'NARU..'_ nama yang belum lengkap. Keringat dingin bercucuran dibadan Naruto.

"_NARU? Maksudnya NARUTO? Itu.. itu aku kan? Dia mau membunuhku? __Kiba mau mengirimku ke NERAKA?!"_ Lembaran bertuliskan NARU itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Ia mendengar derap langkah. Ia mendengar ada suara derap langkah menuju kamar Kiba. Ia ingin segera bergegas menyembunyikan buku yang sedang dipengangnya erat-erat. Tapi badannya tak bisa bergerak. Naruto terlampau shock sampai gemetaran tak karuan seperti itu. Suara langkah itu kian lama kian mendekat dan..

"Naruto! Ngapain aja kau disini?! Mana minumannya? Berat emang? Sini biar ku ban—" ucapan Kiba terpotong. Mata nya terarah ke buku yang sedang Naruto pengang. _"HELL NOTE!!"_

Kiba mencoba merebut buku itu. Tapi ditangkis oleh Naruto. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan buku itu Naruto!' perintahnya kepada Naruto yang tampak pucat.

"Ti..tidak! Kau..kau mau apa dengan buku ini?! Dan lagi, ada nama ku di dalam nya! Kau mau mengirim ku ke neraka?! Kiba jawab!!" balas Naruto.

Kini giliran Kiba yang terdiam. Kini giliran ia yang terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin, gemetaran, dan tak mampu berkata-kata. "KIBA JAWAB!! KIBA!!" Naruto kali ini membentak Kiba.

"A..aku.. tadi nya.. a..aku.." Kiba mencoba merangkai alasan untuk dikatakan kepada Naruto. Tapi apa yang hendak ia katakan? Naruto sudah mengetahui segalanya.

"Kiba..aku salah .." tiba-tiba Naruto tertunduk dan berkata demikian. Tentu saja membuat Kiba bingung "Hah?"

"Aku salah MEMILIH TEMAN SEPERTI MU!!" Bentakan itu membuat Kiba kembali terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Dengan tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengambil sebuah pena yang terletak di meja belajar itu dan menulis sesuatu di Hell Note. Tangan nya gemetaran sewaktu menulis.

"Hei! Kau bikin apa di Hell Note itu?! Kau tau kan siapa pun yang namanya tertulis disitu akan terkirim ke neraka! Tau kan?!" Kiba membentak. Tapi nadanya seperti ketakutan.

Naruto melirik mata Kiba "Ya..aku tau itu..maka dari itu..aku yang akan mengirim kau ke neraka! Bukan kau yang mengirim aku neraka!! Tapi malah sebaliknya!! Aku tak sudi Hinata punya teman BUSUK seperti kau! Pergi saja ke neraka sana!"

Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan tulisannya. Dia menuliskan INUZUKA KIBA dilembaran kertas Hell Note itu. Sosok Kiba menghilang seketika. Hell Note yang ada di genggaman nya kini berubah menjadi butiran-butiran pasir. Semua telah terjadi..dan tak dapat kembali..Naruto meneteskan air mata seraya melihat dirinya didepan cermin. Ia melihat ada tattoo tertuliskan 'Ai' di leher nya. _"Aku..aku gak salah kan?..aku..aku egois..aku bodoh.."_

**Di tempat Gaara cs..**

Gaara yang sedang memakai _seifuku_ yang telah dicuci oleh neneknya itu masih saja terlihat bosan. Selesai ia mengenakan _seifuku_ nya, giliran solflens yang hendak ia gunakan. Dan semua perlengkapan(?) sudah disiapkan. Kini, Gaara, Sasuke, Tsunade dan Wansarutobi siap berangkat menuju tempat klien nya.

"Jadi kali ini, siapa yang akan menjadi mangsa kita?" tanya Tsunade bengis.

Gaara menatap Tsunade dan menjawab "Anak yang bernama Kiba" jawabnya cuek.

"Hoo.. ternyata feeling ku benar juga." Sambung Sasuke. Setelah Wansarutobi berubah menjadi odong-odong berapi, mereka bertiga masuk kedalamnya. Kereta siap berangkat! Let's go!!!! JEDEEERRR DEEERR! Tung tang ting tung ..

**Sending Kiba to Hell..**

Kiba tersadar dari kebisuan dan kekakuannya. Ia membuka mata, dan menyadari ia tidak lagi berada di kamarnya. _"Ini neraka ya?"_ tanya nya lemah dalam hati.

"Ini bukan Neraka. Ini hanyalah sebuah tempat dimana kau akan diproses untuk memasuki Neraka" jawab sebuah suara. Suara merdu kepemilikan Sasuke.

"Setelah kau diproses oleh Tuan Jigoku Shounen, baru kau akan merasakan betapa 'asik' nya tinggal di Neraka. Heh." Disambung oleh wanita atau lebih tepatnya lagi, tante bertubuh seksi, Tsunade. Kali ini Wansarutobi juga hanya menambahkan "Hmmm?"

Kiba tertunduk. "Aku.. udah..tidak apa-apa kalau aku dikirim ke neraka. Aku.. memang jahat. Aku memang pantas menerima ini. Udah..aku gak keberatan" jawabnya lemah dan pasrah. Ia sudah tidak berdaya. Ia mengakui ia salah. Ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk mengirim Naruto ke Neraka. Ia mengurungkan niatnya pada saat pesta ulang tahun tadi. Ia berangapan kalau ia memang pantas mati. "udah gak apa-apa .."

"Heh? Kau..kelihatannya begitu pasrah sekali? Kau tidak takut akan dikirim ke neraka? Hei bocah.." tanya Sasuke bingung. Baru kali ini ada korban yang begitu pasrah tanpa ada perlawanan. Kiba tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tertunduk.

"Baiklah..kita tanya Tuan Gaara saja..Tuan..?"

Muncullah sosok Jigoku Shounen yang sudah pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Walau bagaimana pun kau tetap akan dikirim ke neraka, sesuai perjanjian." Jawab Gaara dingin. Mendengar itu Kiba hanya terdiam. "Ya aku tau.."

Sejenak Gaara memandang kearah Kiba. Dan sejenak kemudian Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata magic nya..

"_**o- Pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness... Thy hollow souls drown in thy sin... How would you like to see... what DEATH is like..?"**_

BZZZZZZZZZZZT! (sfx nya bunyi lebah zzzzzt…)

Beberapa selang waktu kemudian, Kiba membuka matanya. Dan ia sekarang berada di sebuah sungai yang..jernih, bersih, dan tidak ada aura mengerikan yang terasa oleh Kiba. Lalu terdengar gema-an sebuah suara..

"_Welcome to Hell.."_

Kiba tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. _"Aku yang sedang berulang tahun kini terhanyut disebuah sungai yang indah.. __Hinata, kau tau? Neraka juga punya sungai seindah ini loh."_

* * *

**TBC !**

* * *

**Wah?! Berapa halaman ini? D8 . wkwkwkwk. Sudahlah.. saya capek ini.. alangkah baiknya kalau kalian semua mau mereview ya..........-berjalan menjauhi komputer- jaa! Mata kimi ni aitaiiii…-melambai lambai-**


	3. 3rd Request : Eyeless Maggots

**

* * *

**

Hiyaa~ nemui nemuii~ gile ngantuk banget.. gara-gara bikin nih cerita mulai dari jam 12 malam sampai..udah gak ingat..

**SPESIAL THANKS TO:**

**The Law Of Gege: **Yo! Ini sudah saya apdet! Wah, makasih ya senpai! Saya akan berusaha membuat lebih bagus lagi! Thanks again! :D. ah! Saya udah baca fic-fic buatan senpai, keren-keren!! Eheheheh… Review lagi ya..

**Dilia Shiraishi:** oh tau dong! Ini yang nyolong tomat tetangga sebelah kan?-ditendang- nyah..joke XP. Tentu neechan tau dirimu nak! Oh si Gaara.. biasa, Mr. Teddy nya kagak nemu! Kayaknya hanyut disungai..makanya bosen gitu. wkwkwkwk :p . wah iya si teme..disini karakternya emang baik :), review lagi ya!

**Lil-ecchan:** ya ini wolfie XD. Wah..ngacir ke fic ini untuk selama-lamanya juga no what what kok XP. Eheheh..iya nih..Ajarin wolf diksi dong...anyway...dont forget to review again XD

**Hyacinthoides: **ya saya memilih lanjut XD. Kiba emang malang nasibnya disini. Hiksu..T^T nyah~ mistype lagi..tapi dimana ya? Udah setebel ini kacamata saya tapi tidak menemukan si setan kecil itu. Kasih tau dong senpai, mata saya memang harus diperiksa lagi ke dokter! T^T ne ne.. review lagi dong..:)

**Kawaii-Haruna:** ahahahah :D si Kiba tuh saking gak rela nya Hinata direbut sama Naru, makanya jadi pikun –di gatsuuga Kiba- ya ini dah apdet, come come and review XD , oh ya baidewai, kapan anda akan buat fic? Saya tunggu! x)

**Kakkoii-chan:** wah..masalah itu.. sebelum si Sasuke teme itu jadi pelayannya Gaara, dia udah minta ma Gaara biar si Itachi di kirim ke neraka. Begitulah wkwkwkwk :p heii heii.. review chap ini ya !

**Inuzumaki Helen:** Maki-chan! Sabar nak.. Kiba cuma kecantol sama jaketnya Hinata! Aslinya dia cuma milik Maki-chan seorang. Wkwkwkwk XP . come and review again! XD

**Cha-chan.d-psycoholic:** HEEEK? Kalah ganteng sama si teme? Tentu TIDAK! Gaara bad mood gara-gara..baca saja penjelasan saya ke mbak Dilia XD . makasih atas penyambutannya! Saya hargai sekali! Review lagi yaaa :D

**Dani D'mile: **Senpaiiiiii! Makasih dah mau review! XD makasih makasih makasih! Iya kasihan Kiba T^T. wolfie juga gak nyangka endingnya jadi seperti ini.. tanganku bergerak atas kemauan sendiri sih –ngawur, ditendang- senpai review lagi ya…XD

**Karupin.69:** di chapter 2 emang rada serius..gak tau mengapa -.-' . Arigatou~ wo kanade kanade! Wkwkwkwk XP . review lagi ya mbak!

**Deeandra Hihara:** nyah..makasih yaaaa :D . i'll do! Ne.. keep gimme review, ok? :)

**Kazuhime Uchiha: **wot?! Senpai bisa tuh bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini, pasti XD nyeh.. baru bangun tidur? Mandi dulu dong, my beloved rujak senpai –loh?- XD

**DustdiamondKEEHL:** iyah! Saya mudah-mudahan gak berhenti! Amin. Chayo!!

**Mazoku with Wings:** iya. Hah? Bad mood kenapa, indri-chan? Kok barengan sama Gaara bad mood nyah? XD . ayo ntar curhat di fs nican aja ya? :)

**Sahara Zhafachieqa:** thanks for review!! Ya, saya akan mencoba meningkatkan humor nyah! And ini sudah apdet, direview lagi yah senpaii XD

**Mori Sakuranba:** Gaara bad mood tuh.. sudah..baca saja penjelasan saya sama mbak dilia XD eh? Saya dijadiin OC juga? WAW!! NO WHAT WHAT JADI KELAS 8!! NO WHAT WHAT!!(aslinya saja saya udah kelas 10) Duh..jadi kelewat bahagia saya XD

--

**WARNING: **Gaara di fic ini masih berumur 12!!(Walaupun perwatakannya dan tinggi badannya seperti anak berumur 15/16) dan Sasuke berumur 16! Dan di beberapa part Gaara dan Sasuke akan OOC! Eh iya, kalau ada adegan yang bersimbah darah gitu**, rated nya M** ya? Atau **tetap T**? atau mungkin di **chapter ini M**? atau **tetap T**? oalah saya bingung… tolong kasih tau saya yang benarnya… **O.N.E.G.A.I.**

**--**

Okay, here's chapter 3. Special request from my beloved rujak senpai! Slight InoSai, maybe. And that pink-haired girl, Sakura, as the………. Wateper! Enjoy ajah!

* * *

_**Jigoku Shounen**_

_**-Boy from Hell-**_

* * *

**Request no.3 : Eyeless Maggots**

* * *

_あな た の 怨 み __, __晴ら し ま す 。_

_**The Unknown Rules**_

_-Bagi setiap orang yang sudah dapat membalaskan dendam mereka, maka segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jigoku Shounen akan __**dihapus**__ dari ingatan mereka masing-masing dalam kurun waktu sejam setelah orang yang mereka benci terkirim ke Neraka._

_-Tanda 'Ai' yang terletak dileher klien __**tidak**__ dapat dilihat oleh siapapun, termasuk sang klien itu sendiri._

_-Bagi setiap orang yang __**dulu**__nya sudah pernah mengakses Hotline to Hell, maka mereka __**tidak**__ akan bisa mengakses situs tersebut untuk __**kedua kalinya**__._

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah muda terlihat sedang asik memperhatikan daftar pelajaran yang baru. Mengingat sudah berakhirnya liburan semester ganjil, kini para murid Konoha International SHS menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Sakuraaa!" teriak salah satu siswi yang sedang berlari-lari di lorong sekolah demi mengejar temannya yang bernama 'Sakura' tadi.

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ah..Ino!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi akhirnya sampai ketempat Sakura berdiri. "Sakura, selamat ya!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Tetapi, yang bersangkutan tidak mengerti maksud dari Ino.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan bertanya dengan nada bingung, "Selamat... buat apa?"

"Ehn? Kau belum tau atau pura-pura tidak tau?"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tau! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya kali ini dia kelihatan penasaran.

Sambil membuka tasnya, Ino tertawa kecil, "Hahaha... dasar! Bisa-bisanya tidak tau tentang berita sebagus ini!" katanya. Tangan Ino sedari tadi meraba-raba isi dalam tasnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. "Ah! Dapat!" ujarnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia menunjukkan secarik kertas itu kearah wajah Sakura.

Sakura spontan merebut kertas itu dari tangan Ino dan segera membaca isi nya. Tertulis:

_**Peringkat pertama: Haruno Sakura**_

_**Peringkat kedua: Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Peringkat ketiga: Yamanaka Ino**_

Mata Hijau milik Sakura yang tadinya menunjukkan rasa penasaran, tapi kini berubah. Tidak lagi menunjukkan rasa penasaran melainkan pancaran kekesalan. Ino yang menyadari akan hal itu lalu meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Sakura? Kok kelihatannya kau... marah...?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia hanya tetap memandangi kertas itu dengan raut wajah yang kusut. Perlahan, genggaman tangannya terhadap kertas itu semakin erat dan pada akhirnya kertas itu remuk. Dengan kasar, ia membuang kertas itu kedinding lorong sekolah.

Ino hanya tercengang. Mengapa Sakura berbuat seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang karena menjadi juara bertahan? Semenjak SMP sampai SMA peringkatnya tidak pernah menurun. Itu adalah sebuah prestasi yang menakjubkan.

Karena menurut Ino tindakan Sakura ini tidak masuk akal, ia bertanya untuk meyakinkan hatinya, "Sakura? Kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba meremukkan kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan?"

Sakura masih saja diam. Tanpa ada sebab apa-apa, ia membalikkan badannya. Sehingga sekarang ia membelakangi Ino. Kepalan tangan Sakura gemetaran, seraya ia menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura, Ino bertanya lagi, "Hah? Ada apa sih!! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi aneh begini! Seharusnya kau senang dong! Kan sudah bisa jadi juara bertahan!"

"Oh? Begitukah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Ya! Memang sudah sewajarnya kan?" Ino berbalik nanya.

Sakura mendengus dan melirikkan mata nya kearah Ino dengan tatapan sinis. "Ino, jangan pernah kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan aku, ya? Mengalahkan Shikamaru saja kau tak bisa, tak becus. Apa lagi mengalahkan aku? Hanya dengan meraih peringkat ketiga? Jangan bangga dulu. Jangan pernah berharap itu akan terjadi, mengerti?" ucapnya pelan, pelan sekali sehingga hampir tak terdengar oleh Ino.

"A-apa… apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan nada tak percaya akan apa yang didengar nya barusan, walaupun ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari Sakura secara langsung.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menjawab. Hening diantara mereka. Angin berhembus kencang dan membuat rambut merah muda Sakura dan rambut pirang nya Ino berkibar-kibar. Sekilas, Sakura tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Seakan-akan yang berbicara tadi itu adalah kepribadian Sakura yang lain. Tidak biasanya Sakura bertingkah laku aneh seperti ini.

"Hhhh.." Helaan nafas panjang Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ino, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, ya?" kata Sakura dengan dihiasi senyum diwajahnya.

"Eh? Sa-sakura?"

"Udah deh, kita ke kantin aja yuk! Biar aku yang bayarin! Mumpung lagi baik nih… hehehehe…" tawarnya.

Perasaan Ino menjadi campur aduk. Ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Tadi Sakura bersikap dingin dan mendadak jadi seperti semula lagi? Pantas saja Ino tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia pun tidak dapat menolak ajakan Sakura. Seperti ada yang ingin ia katakan kepada Sakura tetapi perkataan itu 'tergantung' di lidahnya.

Sakura pun segera menggenggam tangan Ino dan berlari menuju kantin sambil tertawa lepas dan senyum tulus kepada Ino.

'_Sa—Sakura...'_

* * *

**Sementara itu pada saat yang bersamaan di Neraka**

"Sasuke, itu sakit!! Sasuke hentikan!!!" teriak Gaara yang sedang meremas lengan baju Sasuke karena kesakitan.

"Te-tenang, Tuan Gaara…" jawab Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan majikannya tersebut.

"SASUKE!!! KU BILANG SAKIT!! HENTIKAN!! AAAAA!!" kali ini teriakannya semakin kuat dan terdengar sampai kepenjuru Neraka. Saking kuatnya teriakan Gaara tadi, orang-orang yang sudah mendekam di Neraka dapat mendengarnya juga dan membuat mereka semua merasa _ill feel_.

"Tuan Gaara, tenang. Sedikit lagi, kok."

"GAK!! SAKIT!! GAK TERTAHANKAN!! SASUKE HENTIKANNN!!" ia memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk berhenti dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Tu-tuan Gaara, sabar. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka dari itu sabar ya." Sasuke sepertinya kewalahan menghadapi sikap Gaara yang _childish_ itu.

"HAH!? DARI TADI SABAR-SABAR MULU!! GAK TAU AP—mpphh!!" Karena tidak tahan mendengar bentakan dari tuannya sendiri, Sasuke segera menyumpalkan kain ke mulut Gaara, agar tidak terlalu berisik dan ampuh juga untuk menahan sakit.

"MMPPHH!! MPH! MMPHHH!!!" walaupun mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan kain, Gaara tidak mau berhenti mengeluh.

"Oke, sebentar lagi _final touch._" ucap si jabrik ayam sambil mengelap keringat nya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya 'PROSES PEMBERIAN CAIRAN ANTISEPTIK UNTUK LUTUT GAARA YANG TERLUKA AGAR TIDAK INFEKSI BESERTA PENGOLESAN BALSEM UNTUK PERGELANGAN KAKI GAARA YANG TERKILIR' selesai di lakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Fheew.. selesai juga akhirnya, Tuan Gaara." Kata Sasuke diiringi oleh helaan nafas lega.

Lalu Gaara yang sudah melepaskan sumpalan kain itu dari mulutnya sendiri memberikan _death glare_ nya kepada Sasuke. "Grrrrr.."

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari menuju kamar yang sekarang ditempati oleh Gaara dan Sasuke. Suara langkah kaki itu sangat berat dan sanggup untuk membuat dinding-dinding menjadi retak, sungai yang berombak, gunung berapi yang kembali memuntahkan isinya, dan neraka yang berubah menjadi surga, sampai-sampai wajah Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi bentuk tomat. (author dibantai FG Sasuke)

'SREEEK' pintu kamar Gaara digeser oleh seseorang dan...

"HEI KALIAN! NGAPAIN SIH!? JERITAN TADI TERDENGAR SAMPAI KEPELOSOK NERAKA, TAU!" Seseorang dengan bentuk tubuh yang seksi nan bohai, pakaian yang minim yaitu kimono dengan leher terbuka, dan rambut yang dikuncir dua itu mengeluarkan suara yang dahsyat bahkan melebihi dahsyatnya suara ledakan C4 nya Deidara.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Tsunade obaa-mmph!!" sebelum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Gaara dengan cepat menutup mulut Sasuke.

_"Perkataan itu TABU! TABU bagi seorang Tsunade!"_ bisik Gaara kepada Sasuke.

Bagi seorang Tsunade, kata '_obaasan'_ sangatlah tabu untuk didengar. Dia paling anti dengan yang namanya penuaan dan semacamnya. Jadi, dia menegaskan dirinya masih muda dan masih layak dipanggil 'Tsunade-chan'. Jikalau masih ada yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan '_obaasan_', dia tidak segan-segan untuk membuat orang itu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"APA, HAH!?" tanya Tsunade yang dari tadi penasaran dengan kelanjutan omongan Sasuke.

"Ah..err..maksudku Tsunade-chan.." lanjut Sasuke kikuk.

"Huh? Bagus. Ah! Mengenai jeritan tadi, ada apa sih!? Kalian ini membuat para penghuni neraka merasa _ill feel_ tau! Terdengar seperti apa gitu..."

Sasuke yang tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tsunade langsung membantah, "A-apaan sih! Aku hanya memberikan antiseptik untuk lutut Tuan Gaara yang terluka dan juga mengoleskan balsem ke pergelangan kaki Tuan Gaara yang terkilir, itu saja kok!" jelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Gaara? Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Hooo… gitu, ya? Ya sudah lah. Oh ya, Sasuke, tomat nya udah aku cuci bersih. Sekarang kau bisa memakannya." Kata Tsunade sambil berjalan dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Baiklah! Tuan Gaara, mau makan tomat bersama ku?" ajak Sasuke.

Gaara memandang mata hitam milik Sasuke dan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak suka tomat. Jadi, jangan pernah mengajak ku untuk makan tomat bersama, oke?"

"Eh? Sayang sekali. Padahal baru dipetik dari kebun tomat ku, dan sekarang masih segar-segarnya. Tapi yah, kalau Tuan tidak suka ya tak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara dikamar itu sendirian.

"_Kalau ada cookies sih… aku mau."_

* * *

"Ino!" sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat, dan identik dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Sai! Sudah lama menunggu?" balas Ino.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sai tadi hanya tersenyum dan itu membuat wajah Ino berwarna seperti kepiting rebus. Padahal Sai tau, bahwa hanya 'senyuman' dia lah yang dapat meluluhkan hati Ino. Tapi Sai sangat suka melihat wajah pujaan hatinya itu memerah. Makanya ia kerap melakukan hal yang sama yaitu tersenyum tulus yang membuat Ino merasa malu-malu.

"Y-ya sudah! Kita pulang saja yuk!" ajak Ino yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sai karena malu akan wajahnya yang merah itu. Lalu, mereka pun pulang bersama dan menyusuri jalan yang tertumpuk salju, hanya berdua.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata berwarna hijau sudah mengawasi Ino sedari tadi. Ya. Sakura memang dari tadi mengawasi Ino dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tatapan sinis, benci, muak, dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu.

"_Anak itu... posisinya membahayakan!! Shanarrooo!!"_ keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"_Bisa-bisa nya mendadak mendapat peringkat ketiga? Padahal sebelumnya dia itu diperingkat kesepuluh! Cih! Predikatku sebagai juara bertahan akan terancam! Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar dia tak bisa melampaui ku! Apapun akan aku lakukan demi prestasi! Huh!"_ sambungnya. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

**Back to Ino and Sai**

Sai menyadari bahwa Ino hari ini berbeda. Ia kelihatan murung. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ino tidak ada bicara sepatah katapun kepada Sai. Dan ini membuat Sai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ino... kau kenapa?" tanya nya kepada Ino.

"Ehn?"

"Ya... ku perhatikan dari tadi kau kelihatan murung. Ada apa?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Sai, Ino terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Ino?"

"Sai... kalau aku ceritakan, apa kau mau mendengarkannya?"

"Tentu saja... Kau tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan begitu pada ku, Ms. Beautiful." Lagi-lagi, dengan rayuan yang terkesan gombal itu berhasil membuat wajah Ino berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Err… eng… begini, tadi pada saat aku melihatkan kertas pengumuman juara kelas kepada Sakura, awalnya kukira dia akan senang karena dia mendapat peringkat pertama. Tapi, kenyataannya, dia malah kelihatan gusar." Ino terhenti sebentar. Ia ragu untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu?" tiba-tiba Sai bertanya dan itu membuat Ino yakin untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu, dia terdiam dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aku tidak mengerti. Biarpun dia sayup-sayup mengatakannya, tetapi rasanya… itu menusuk hati." Sambung Ino dengan tangan kanannya menekan dada nya.

"Hmm… mungkin Sakura lagi punya masalah keluarga, atau masalah yang berat sehingga ia tak sanggup berpikir dengan tenang." Respon Sai sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ino dan tak lupa, segurat senyuman di wajahnya yang sekali lagi sukses membuat Ino salah tingkah karena malu.

"I-iya juga, sih. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan tadi ada benarnya juga! Ya sudahlah. Semoga saja besok keadaannya sudah kembali seperti semula, ya!" dan Sai pun hanya memberikan anggukan kecil yang membuat senyum terukir indah diwajah Ino. Sehabis itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Sakura yang kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sendiri terlihat ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu. Ia terlihat begitu kesal.

'_Hhh… aku harus bersikap seperti layaknya seorang 'Sakura' yang dikenal ibu ku.'_

KRIIEETT… Pintu rumahnya pun telah dibuka.

"Tadaima!!" sahutnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang ceria.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan!" jawab ibu Sakura dari dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun segera berlari ke dapur karena ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada ibu nya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Lihat deh!"

"Eh? Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya sang ibu bingung. Tidak biasanya anak satu-satunya itu jadi periang begini.

"Hari ini ada pembagian raport, dan aku dapat peringkat pertama lagi!" katanya seraya melihatkan raport itu kepada ibu.

"Sakura-chan! Selamat ya, sayang! Ibu sangat bangga punya anak seperti kamu! Tak rugi ibu masukkan kamu ke berbagai tempat bimbel, hasilnya sangat memuaskan seperti ini!"

"Ehehehehe… siapa dulu dong, anak ibu! Oh ya, bu… maaf ya aku tidak sempat membelikan hadiah untuk 'Hari Ibu' tahun ini." Kata Sakura lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

'_Sabar, Sakura! Sedikit lagi! Jangan bertindak gegabah dihadapan ibu!!'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan, ibu Sakura menghentikan acara masak-memasak nya dan berjalan menuju Sakura lalu... mencium dahi lebar kepunyaan Sakura.

"Ini sudah menjadi hadiah terindah bagi ibu loh, Sakura-chan" senyum ibu Sakura tulus bagai seorang bidadari. Yang sudah pasti membuat Sakura merasa agak tidak nyaman karena tidak biasa dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Emm.. i-ibu, aku ke kamar dulu!" dan Sakura pun berlari kelantai atas lalu membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia tersungkur lemas seakan tidak mempunyai energi.

"_Maafkan aku, Ibu... aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertingkah seperti layaknya anak yang selalu tersenyum. Aku sudah tidak bisa__. Aku sudah merasa bosan dengan semua ini. Aku merasa dunia sudah membusuk. Aku sudah bosan! Bosan!!"_

Ia pun menangis didalam gelapnya malam dan dinginnya udara. Dingin sampai menusuk ketulang-tulangnya. Gelap sampai membuat ia tidak bisa melihat kebaikan serta ketulusan hati seseorang. Ya. Itulah Haruno Sakura, yang sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan dunia yang sudah 'busuk' ini.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura berangkat ke sekolah sangatlah pagi. Entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan, tetapi niat 'picik' nya sudah terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

'_Lihat saja, Ino… tak akan kubiarkan kau melampaui ku!!'_

**At Konoha International SHS**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriak salah seorang gadis yang memecahkan keheningan suasana di pagi hari ini. Tampak segerombolan murid berdatangan kearah sumber suara.

"Ino-chan!?"

"Yamanaka Ino!? Oii.. apa dengan si Yamanaka itu? Kok dia teriak sih!?"

Tubuh gadis itu menggigil ketakutan. Keringatnya jatuh bercucuran. Air matanya turun dengan deras. Sehingga kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya dan membuat ia terjatuh lemah. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut telah melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"INO!" teriak Sai dan ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan membantu Ino untuk berdiri.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Sai khawatir.

Dilihatnya tangan kecil Ino menunjuk kearah loker milik nya. "I-itu... a-aku..."

Karena penasaran, Sai membuka loker Ino dan melihat seekor bangkai burung gagak yang masih bersimbah darah segar beserta tumpukan belatung putih yang menggeliat diatas bangkai gagak tersebut. Dan bau nya yang tidak sedap, menusuk hidung. Sontak, seluruh murid yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini langsung histeris dan menutup hidung mereka masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan tuh!! BAU!!" ucap salah seorang siswa. Sai hanya bisa tercengang. Dan tidak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini menimpa kekasihnya, Ino.

Ditengah keributan itu, terlihat sesosok gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna mencolok, yaitu merah muda. Ya. Seorang gadis belia bernama Haruno Sakura menyeringai puas.

'_Dengan teror seperti ini, batinmu akan tertekankan, Ino? __Dan itu juga membuat konsentrasi mu dalam pembelajaran berkurang, kan? Heh. Gadis lemah seperti mu memang cocok dihadiah kan bangkai gagak seperti itu. Hahahahaha!!!'_

* * *

Malangnya nasib Ino, harus menikmati 'sajian' yang telah disuguhkan oleh Sakura setiap pagi. Teror yang cukup membuat Ino _down_ ini berlangsung lama. Setelah ia mendapatkan bangkai gagak, sekarang ia mendapatkan bangkai merpati. Keesokan harinya juga masih berupa bangkai binatang. Ada tupai, kelinci, ada berupa cacing tanah, kecoa, kalajengking, dan semacamnya. Tidak lupa hiasan belatung diatas bangkai binatang tadi. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Ino sudah melaporkan kepada guru. Tapi tidak satupun yang menganggap ini serius karena setiap kali guru ingin melihat bukti secara langsung, bangkai binatang yang tadinya ada di loker Ino, pada saat itu sudah menghilang. Semakin membuat hati Ino geram. Mirisnya, sampai sekarang ia belum tau siapa yang tega melakukan itu pada dirinya.

Sampai pada suatu pagi, Ino tidak dapat tidur karena pikirannya selalu dihantui oleh teror itu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu, ia melihat sebuah fakta... ia melihat dalang dari semua teror yang ia dapatkan belakangan ini. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda, yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, sedang memasukkan bangkai ayam yang darahnya masih menetes-netes dan terlihat ia sedang menggenggam seonggok belatung yang tampaknya akan ia letakkan diatas bangkai ayam tadi.

Fakta yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino. Sahabatnya sendiri tega-teganya berbuat licik seperti ini. Padahal mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kenapa Sakura begitu tega meneror Ino?

"Sa-sakura...?" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar ketakutan. Sakura kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan ia melihat... Ino.

Bangkai ayam dan genggaman belatung yang ada ditangan Sakura terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai karena kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rencana piciknya itu ketahuan juga oleh Ino. Sekarang dia _speechless_. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Nama baiknya dihadapan Ino sudah tercoreng.

'_Brengsek!! Sial!'_

"Sakura… kau…jadi kau yang-" tiba-tiba omongannya terputus karena dipotong oleh omongan Sakura.

"Hhhh… ketahuan juga, ya? Kalau begini jadinya, apa boleh buat…" Sakura tersenyum seperti iblis dan berjalan mendekati Ino. Ino ketakutan. Ia sudah terpojok dan tidak ada jalan keluar. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika melihat Sakura sedang memegang sebuah pisau yang masih bermotifkan darah segar.

"Ino, sepertinya para murid Konoha International SHS perlu melihat sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini…" ucap Sakura yang dengan nafsunya menjilat darah yang ada dipisau yang sedang digenggam oleh tangannya.

"Ma-maksud mu apa, Sakura!?" jawab Ino yang kian terpojok.

"Heh. Maksud ku, biasanya kan para murid selalu mendapatkan 'menu' bangkai binatang, bukan? Nah sekarang… aku bermaksud untuk memberikan 'menu' spesial. Yaitu… mayat seorang gadis bernama YAMANAKA INO!" ucap nya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau, dan hendak mengoreskannya kerarah leher Ino.

"Ti-TIDAK!! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!! SAI!!"

"Terlambat, nyonya cantik. Tanganku ini sudah tidak dapat berhenti untuk menggorok leher mu itu!!!"

Pandangan Ino mulai kabur. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sosok Sakura yang _insane _yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisi nyawanya. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap agar tidak merasakan rasa sakit dan sebagainya.

Tetapi…

Sudah hampir setengah menit ia memejamkan mata... ia tak merasakan luka sedikitpun. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, dan pada saat itu sosok _insane_ Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Hilang bagai pasir tertiup angin.

"Sakura...?" panggilnya heran. Kemana hilangnya sosok sakura tadi?

"Sakura sudah kukirim ke Neraka." Kata sebuah suara yang tentu saja membuat Ino kaget. Tapi rasanya ia kenal suara ini. Ya. Tebakan Ino tepat. Itu adalah sai.

"Sa... SAI!!" tangis bahagia tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Segera mungkin ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sai. Ia begitu lega dapat bertemu Sai. Karena ia menduga bahwa ia akan mati.

"Ino. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sai yang kini mulai khawatir terhadap kondisi Ino.

"En. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku merasa lega sudah diselamatkan oleh mu, Sai..." ucapnya sambil tetap menangis.

"Ya... anak itu memang sudah ku kirim ke Neraka. Tempat itu cocok untuk sikapnya yang brutal."

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya…"

Sai menghela nafas panjang dan memulai untuk menjelaskan kepada Ino. "Sejak pertama kalinya kau diteror, aku sudah mencurigai Haruno Sakura itu. Dan ternyata pada firasatku memang benar. Hari jumat kemarin, aku melihat Sakura memasukkan bangkai kelinci ke loker mu."

"Ehn...? lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku!"

"Ino… kalau ku beritahu kau pada saat itu juga, apa kau akan percaya? Ku rasa tidak. Maka dari itu, kemarin malam, tepat pada pukul 12 PM, aku mengunjungi _hotline to hell_ dan... membalaskan dendam ku pada Haruno Sakura." Jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Ino tertunduk dan kembali menangis. "Sai... terimakasih ya..." ucapnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sai dan... mereka pun berciuman. Ino menganggap ciuman tadi adalah sebagai 'obat' penyembuh luka batinnya selama ini yang disebabkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**At Gaara's residence**

Gaara terlihat sedang termenung setelah menyelesaikan _job_ nya, yaitu mengirim orang ke Neraka. Mata _sea green_ nya itu menatap kosong kehamparan kebun bunga yang teletak di halaman belakang gubuk tua miliknya tersebut.

"Tuan Gaara…" sapa sebuah suara yang berat dan terdengar sudah tua.

Gaara melirik kearah orang yang menyapa barusan, "Wansarutobi…"

"Kenapa Tuan kok kelihatan lesu?" tanya Wansarutobi yang duduk disamping Gaara.

"Tidak kok. Hanya saja…"

"Hmmm?"

"Hanya saja aku ingin sekali menamai korban ku yang satu ini." Ucapnya datar.

"Menamai? Menamai yang seperti apa, Tuan?" tanya Wansarutobi lagi.

"Ya... hanya menamai saja kok. Menamai korban itu cukup mengasikkan juga loh, kek." Jawabnya kepada Wansarutobi yang kerap dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kek'.

"Contohnya seperti apa, Tuan?"

"Seperti... _**The Dead Cherry Blossom**_, mungkin?"

.

**

* * *

**

TBC!!

* * *

OHMAIGAT!! Kenapa Sakura jadi aneh gini perannya!? –guling guling- duh, tanganku udah mulai ngawur nih! Padahal tadi plot en alurnya SAMA SEKALI TIDAK seperti ini loh! Sumpee! Sakura..kenapa kamu jadi _insane_ gini, nak? –author dibantai Fans Sakura-

Oh iya, buat bocoran chapter depan, saya rencananya mau buat sedikit tentang masa lalu salah satu dari pelayan nya Gaara. Tapi siapa ya? Hmm... Sasuke aja kali ya? Soalnya kalau Tsunade atau Sarutobi, ide nya tidak ada yang muncul! –halah bilang aja author emang demen nyeritain yg pahit2 tentang si teme- duh! jangan bantai saya wahai FG teme!!

Oke sudah sudah! Intinya **SAYA MINTA REVIEW **dari siapa saja!! (asalkan jangan flame..err) dimohon review nya ya, senpai dan non-senpai! –lho?- mata kimi ni aitai!


	4. 4th Request : This Cold Black

_**Thanks for your review! Check the reply at the bottom of this chap!**_

**WARNING:** OOC akan mengandrungi dibeberapa part fic ini! Dan ada OC disini, jadi berhati-hati lah~ -loh?-

**DISCLAIMER: **JIGOKU SHOUJO AND NARUTO NOT MINE AT ALL.

Okeh! All of Sasuke FG! Kalian harus tahu derita apa yang Sasuke alami ketika ia belum menjadi pengikut aliran jashin! Eh… maksud saya, sebelum menjadi pelayannya Gaara! -WTF?-

* * *

_**Jigoku Shounen**_

_**-Boy from Hell-**_

* * *

**Request no.4 : This Cold Black**

* * *

_あな た の 怨 み __, __晴ら し ま す 。_

"_Kumohon… kirim __**orang**__ itu ke Neraka!"_

"_Tidak bisa."_

"_Kenapa!? Apa karena aku sudah mati!__? Apa karena aku ini sudah menjadi arwah!?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Kalau begitu... apapun akan aku lakukan! Yang terpenting __**orang**__ itu terkirim ke Neraka!"_

"_Apapun?"_

"_Ya… apapun! Demi mengirim __**UCHIHA ITACHI **__ke Neraka!"_

"_Baiklah. __Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus mau jadi pelayanku."_

_--_

Pancaran sinar matahari yang sangat terang benderang membuat penglihatan Gaara jadi silau ketika ia menggeser pintu untuk keluar dari gubuknya itu. Dilihatnya sekeliling halaman. Penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang berwarna keemasan.

"Ai... kenapa kau keluar, Ai...?" tanya sebuah suara seorang nenek.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Gaara lebih memilih berjalan kearah sungai yang ada disamping gubuknya untuk merendamkan kedua kakinya disana. Air sungai yang begitu jernih dan tenang membuat Gaara merasa nyaman. Didalam keheningan ini, Gaara menatap sosok pantulan dirinya di air sungai dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Gaara memutuskan untuk membasahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang masih ia kenakan sekarang itu akan basah, tidak peduli dengan dedaunan yang gugur dan terhanyut disungai tersebut, tidak peduli dengan **apapun **dan **siapapun**.

"_Hangat."_ Ya, air sungai begitu hangat. Ia biarkan dirinya hanyut terbawa arus air sambil menutup matanya erat-erat. Mencoba melepaskan beban-beban yang selama ini ia pikul, mencoba untuk berimajinasi bahwa dengan mensucikan dirinya disungai itu, ia dapat menghapus segala dosanya yang ia pikir sudah tak terhitung. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi yang tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan karena sungai itu adalah sungai yang biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dari sungai tersebut.

SREEK! Gaara membuka kedua matanya karena mendengar sesuatu dari semak-semak. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sosok anak laki-laki berambut biru tua dan berbentuk seperti jabrik ayam, yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan salah seorang dari pelayannya Gaara. Ya. Ichimoku Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya seraya berdiri dan hendak keluar dari sungai.

"Tuan Gaara, apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

Gaara hanya menggeleng lalu duduk dipinggiran sungai. Dan Sasuke pun ikut duduk disamping Gaara.

"Ada perlu apa, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan menggunakan handuk yang entah-dari-mana-datangnya.

"Emm… _giant cookies_ nya sudah jadi, Tuan Gaara. Sebentar lagi akan diantar oleh Tsunade-chan kesini."

Ketika mendengar _giant cookies_ kesukaan Gaara sudah jadi, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa matanya Gaara berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun agak merinding, tetapi sedetik kemudian Gaara sadar akan respon yang yang konyol itu lalu mengubah _image_ nya seperti biasa, _cool and calm_!

"Ahem… jadi begitu? Baiklah." jawabnya. Dia pikir jawabannya itu akan ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sasuke terlihat sedang termenung menatapi sungai yang ada didepannya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Gaara merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, karena tidak biasanya Sasuke melamun. Lalu Gaara dengan tampang _innocent_ nya mencolek-colek bahu Sasuke supaya ia bisa sadar dari lamunannya.

Berkat colekan itu, lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika. "Ah... eh… Tuan Gaara, maaf. Aku jadi melamun."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tidak ada, "Baru tahu aku kalau seorang Sasuke bisa melamun." Sindirnya. Sasuke hanya membalas sindiran Gaara dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara seraya melemparkan kerikil-kerikil ke arah sungai secara satu persatu.

"Aku… hanya teringat lagi tentang masa lalu ku." Jawab Sasuke pelan dan tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang pahit. Menandakan bahwa masa lalu nya tidak berjalan baik atau bisa dikatakan _sad ending_.

Gaara berhenti melempari kerikil-kerikil itu dan menatap mata onyx-nya Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, kau belum pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalu mu, ya?" tanya Gaara yang disambut dengan tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya Tuan Gaara tertarik mendengarkan cerita masa lalu seorang Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman dingin.

Gaara mendengus pelan dan melirik mata onyx tersebut, "Ya, mendengarkan cerita masa lalu seorang **Sasuke** itu mungkin akan cukup menghibur sambil menunggu Tsunade membawakan _giant cookies_ nya." Ucapnya dengan adanya penekanan dibagian 'Sasuke'.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari suara Sasuke. "Hahaha... Tuan Gaara ini... Bagaimana kalau masa lalu yang hendak akan aku ceritakan ini merupakan masa lalu yang berakhir dengan menyakitkan?"

Gaara melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke, kau lupa ya? Aku, sang Jigoku Shounen dulunya juga mengalami masa lalu yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau masa lalu mu itu tidak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan dengan masa lalu ku." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar sehingga membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada tuannya itu. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang apapun yang terjadi pada Gaara dimasa lampau. Alasannya, masa lalu Gaara itu jauh lebih menyakitkan, mengenaskan, memilukan jika dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Dan Sasuke mengakui akan hal itu.

Sorotan mata Sasuke menyatakan kalau ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah membuat tuannya 'terpaksa' membujuknya untuk menceritakan masa lalu nya dengan pancingan masa lalu sang tuan yang brutal.

"Jadi...? Kau mau membagi cerita dengan ku, Uchiha Sasuke? Oh ya... nama asli mu itu kan, Uchiha Sasuke?" sambung Gaara.

"Ah... ya. Nama asli ku memang Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu, tentang cerita itu... um..." dari nada bicara Sasuke, Gaara tahu kalau pelayannya yang satu ini agak ragu-ragu untuk berbagi.

Gaara mulai memainkan sisa batu kerikil yang ada ditangannya. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita ya tidak apa-apa." Katanya datar.

Kening cowok emo berambut jabrik ayam itu mengkerut. "Maksud tuan, aku tidak harus cerita tentang masa lalu, benarkah begitu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar." Lalu ia menggenggam sejumlah batu kerikil dan bersiap untuk menjatuhkan satu butiran kerikil dari tangannya sambil berkata, "Tapi, _setiap permintaan pasti ada bayarannya_, kan?" Gaara meluncurkan kalimat yang biasa ia sebutkan kepada klien-klien nya. Kalau Gaara sudah melontarkan kalimat seperti ini, Sasuke pasti dalam bahaya. Ia mendapat firasat buruk.

Mata _sea green_ nya Gaara kembali melirik mata onyx-nya si teme sambil tersenyum angkuh, "Kau tidak boleh ikut 'menyiksa' korban pada saat proses pengiriman ke Neraka selama… sebulan saja." Butiran kerikil pertama ia jatuhkan.

Kenapa Gaara berkata demikian? Karena ia tahu kalau pelayannya yang satu itu sangat suka 'menyiksa' korban. Baginya itu adalah sebuah hobi yang keren.

"Eh... ng... err..." Mata Sasuke sekarang terlihat cemas.

Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau juga tidak boleh ikut berendam di onsen pribadiku selama… 2 bulan saja." Butiran kerikil kedua kembali ia jatuhkan. Semua penghuni Neraka tahu kalau Sasuke itu _onsen freak_. Demi kulitnya yang halus bak sutera dan putih bak salju, ia rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk berendam di onsen pribadi milik tuannya itu selama 3 jam 2 kali sehari.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika, dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke tidak berendam di onsen selama 2 bulan!? "Ehn!? err…"

Untuk menjatuhkan butiran kerikil yang ketiga, Gaara berpikir sejenak dan sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan ancaman yang cocok untuk butiran kerikil yang ketiga ini.

Dengan dihiasi senyuman iblis di wajah Gaara, ia memanggil nama lawan bicaranya itu, "Sasuke..." desis nya yang terdengar mengerikan.

GLEK! Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dan menjawab terbata-bata. "Y—ya, Tu-tuan Gaara…?" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tragis akan menimpanya!

"Bagaimana kalau... kebun tomat mu itu kuhancurkan saja lalu kuganti dengan kebun cokelat, hmm?" jemari Gaara dengan lentiknya hampir menjatuhkan butiran kerikil yang ketiga. Perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke berubah bentuk menjadi seperti bentuk topeng _scream_.

Melihat reaksi si teme itu, Gaara tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan… kau tahu kan apa artinya itu, Uchiha Sasuke? Ya. Tidak akan ada persediaan tomat SELAMANYA. Ingat loh itu… SELAMANYA." Yak! Butiran kerikil ketiga jatuh kepermukaan tanah dengan selamat! Tapi tidak selamat untuk Sasuke yang sekarang sedang meregang nyawa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya itu hanya majas hiperbol saja. Gambaran seperti gumpalan asap putih yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sangat mencerminkan perasaannya sekarang ini. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi kejamnya dunia, menghadang segala rintangan yang ada, yang menghujam sanubarinya, yang terasa seperti tusukan pedang disetiap sukma TANPA mencicipi sebuah tomat setiap harinya? _Nightmare __**after**__ Christmas!_

Gaara menyeringai puas. Puas sekali. Ia puas karena berhasil membuat Sasuke jadi _speechless_ gara-gara 3 ancaman yang ia ucapkan tadi. Sasuke yang dibatas ambang kesadaran kini sudah tersadar dari _mati suri_ nya dan tak sengaja ia menatap mata tuannya tersebut. Sasuke menangkap tatapan yang Gaara berikan padanya. Sebuah tatapan yang berarti _kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._ Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalah dari tuannya itu.

"Heh. Jadi kau mengalah juga, ya, Sasuke?" sindir Gaara yang terlihat senang.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Ya... tuan. Tuan Gaara yang menang. Aku akan menceritakan masa lalu ku kepada mu, tuan." Jawabnya pasrah. Dan mulai dari sini, untuk lebih mengetahui tentang Sasuke, mari kita ikuti setiap lembaran pahitnya masa lalu yang telah dihadapi seorang Ichimoku Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. JRENG JRENG JREEEENG!

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke's past begin...**

* * *

Konoha, July 23rd 1713. Kediaman Klan Uchiha.

Pagi yang cukup cerah. Berhiaskan cahaya matahari dan hamparan langit biru yang bersih beserta gumpalan awan putih yang selalu setia menemani langit yang luas. Burung-burung berkicauan dan embun pagi masih menyelimuti indahnya taman bunga yang terletak dihalaman belakang sebuah rumah ber-papan nama-kan **UCHIHA**.

Ya. Ini adalah pemandangan halaman belakang dari sebuah rumah besar kepemilikan salah seorang yang berasal dari klan yang terhormat, Uchiha. Rumah mewah nan megah ini ber-tuan rumah-kan salah seorang yang paling dihormati di klan Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto yang kini tengah hamil 9 bulan. Bayi yang ada didalam kandungan tersebut merupakan anak kedua mereka, setelah berhasil melahirkan seorang putra bernama Uchiha Itachi dengan selamat.

Pada pukul 7 pagi, terlihat sosok anak kecil berumuran 4 tahun berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang diikat lemas sedang bermain-main ditaman bunga miliknya. Ya. Anak itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ia berlari-lari mengitari taman bunga itu dengan tawa lepas dan dibelakangnya ada Mikoto yang sedang mengejar anaknya itu, yang tentunya dengan diiringi tawa canda.

"Ita-chan! Ayo sini sama ibu!" panggil Mikoto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Itachi menoleh kebelakang dan mencibir kearah ibu nya. "Weeek! Aku tidak mau ah! Ibu bau belum mandi!" candanya.

Mikoto tertawa mendengar candaan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terhenti dari larinya dan mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap perut buncitnya itu.

"Aduh… uh!" erangnya. Itachi yang kaget melihat ibunya kesakitan lalu panik.

"I-ibu!? Ibu kenapa!?" tanya Itachi kecil.

Mikoto dengan lembut mengelus rambut Itachi, "Sayang… ibu rasa adikmu ini sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat dunia…"

Anak berumur 4 tahun seperti Itachi pada umumnya pasti tidak akan mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Mikoto barusan, kan? Tapi tidak untuk Itachi. Ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan ibunya dan segera memanggil ayah nya yang masih terlelap. Itachi memang sangat genius. Dia akan menjadi penerus klan Uchiha yang paling genius, sepertinya.

_At Uchiha's Hospital_

'OWEEK… OWEEK'

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang baru lahir. Fugaku yang sedari tadi tampaknya sangat cemas langsung menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendengar tangisan bayi itu, begitu pula dengan Itachi yang ikut menemani ayah nya dirumah sakit pribadi klan Uchiha.

Seorang dokter yang mengenakan jubah putih keluar dari salah satu ruang bersalin. Tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Fugaku yang penasaran segera berjalan menuju dokter tersebut dan bertanya, "Bagaimana, dok? Apa semuanya selamat?"

Sang Dokter yang bernama Shizune ini memberikan senyuman. "Bayi laki-laki anda selamat. Ia terlahir normal, tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun."

Fugaku terlihat lega dan pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat dari raut wajahnya. "Benarkah? Syukurlah… lalu kalau keadaan istri saya?"

Kali ini senyuman diwajah Shizune berganti menjadi senyuman pahit. "Tapi maaf, istri anda tidak selamat. Kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong nyawa istri anda. Pendarahan yang hebat membuat ia tidak dapat melanjutkan hidupnya." Jelas Shizune dengan nada menyesal diiringi teriakan histeris Fugaku yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau istri kesayangannya telah meninggal dunia. Itachi yang tidak sengaja mendengar semua itu menangis tanpa suara. Ya. Memang memilukan.

--

Seorang balita bernamakan Uchiha Sasuke kini genap berusia 5 tahun. Bocah malang yang harus tumbuh dewasa tanpa pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Fugaku yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya dengan para petinggi desa, tidak dapat menemani hari-hari Sasuke kecil. Sedangkan itachi terkadang juga turut disibukkan dengan misi-misi tingkat B yang tanpa rasa takut ia jalani dan selalu membuahkan hasil yang manis. Tetapi Itachi juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama adik satu-satunya.

Namun, semenjak Itachi diangkat menjadi seorang ANBU, ia tidak dapat lagi meluangkan waktunya untuk bercengkarama bersama Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya tanpa perhatian seorang ayah dan tanpa candaan seorang aniki. Tak terasa kini umurnya sudah mencapai 10 tahun. Semua itu berjalan sangat cepat. Dan kesendirian yang dirasakan Sasuke itu membuat ia berkepribadian yang gelap, selalu terlihat murung, namun otaknya tidak kalah encer dengan aniki nya sendiri. Di akademi ninja, Sasuke selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan tentunya membuat ia menjadi salah satu murid yang dibanggakan akademi. Dan berkat itu juga lah, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Sasuke memang sulit untuk bergaul, apalagi mendapatkan seorang teman? Mustahil baginya.

Biarpun ia menyandang nama Uchiha, tapi ia diperlakukan seperti orang biasa. Tak ada satupun seorang Uchiha yang mau menghormatinya. Begitu juga dengan para murid akademi ninja. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke menjadi pelanggan tetap kekerasan dan kejahilan para murid tersebut. Anehnya, ia selalu menerima kekerasan dan kejahilan itu dengan tanpa adanya perlawanan. Bukannya berarti ia lemah, tetapi ia hanya terlalu pasrah terhadap nasibnya. Kesendirian telah membuat ia menjadi seorang bocah yang tertutup. Menjadi gelap... redup tanpa adanya cahaya yang menyinari hatinya...

BAAM! Bunyi sebuah pintu yang dibanting. Ya. Itachi lagi-lagi pulang larut malam dikarenakan tugasnya yang tak tanggung banyaknya. Pada saat ia sedang membuka kulkas untuk mencari minuman kaleng atau botol, ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya dari belakang. Tapi berdasarkan aura orang tersebut, Itachi dengan gampangnya mengetahui orang itu.

"Sasuke...?" tebaknya yang langsung mencari pembuka tutup minuman botol yang sedang dipegangnya.

Tebakannya memanglah tepat. Seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun memicingkan matanya, "Aniki... Pulang malam lagi, huh?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam dan memutuskan untuk meminum minuman botol yang sedang ia genggam karena ia sejak tadi memang kehausan. Sasuke yang merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan, membalikkan badannya kearah yang berlawanan dan menoleh kebelakang lalu menatap sinis anikinya itu.

"Rupanya sekarang, bukan hanya keriput diwajah mu yang bertambah, tapi kemampuan telingamu untuk mendengar semakin menurun, heh!?" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Seketika, kegiatan minum-meminum nya Itachi terhenti karena ucapan adiknya barusan. "Bicara apa kau, Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu aku sedang membicarakan apa, aniki?"

"Hei... berhenti bermain-main. Kau ini sudah besar, Sasuke. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak berumur 10 tahun." Jawab Itachi datar.

Alis Sasuke bertaut begitu mendengar jawaban Itachi. "Umurku sekarang memang masih 10 tahun, _baka _aniki!"

"Ahh… aku pikir umur mu sudah 14 tahun, _baka_ otouto." Balas Itachi dingin.

Sasuke muak dengan percakapan tak terduga itu. Tak terduga? Memang. Awal mulanya, Sasuke pergi keruangan makan hanya karena merasa lapar. Tetapi tak diduga tak disangka, ia menemukan Itachi yang sedang membuka kulkas. Perutnya yang tadi keroncongan begitu melihat aniki nya itu langsung merasa kenyang. Kenapa Sasuke begitu ketus kepada Itachi? Alasannya cuma satu. Dia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi oleh seluruh masyarakat desa Konoha. Selalu Itachi dan Itachi. Bahkan kehidupan sehari-harinya Sasuke tak pernah terlepas dari nama seorang Itachi.

Karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu ia bicarakan lagi dengan anikinya itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar tidurnya dilantai atas. Ketika hendak melangkah, tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Itachi. Tentu saja itu membuat ia sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa, aniki?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya pelan sambil memandang wajah otouto nya yang penuh luka goresan itu dalam-dalam.

Lalu ia mengelus wajah Sasuke, "Siapa lagi yang menjahili mu hari ini?" tambahnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke membesar. Dia tidak akan menyangka kalau anikinya hendak bertanya begitu padanya. "Siapa...? bu—bukan urusan mu!" Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi dengan kasar dan mendorong Itachi dari hadapannya.

"Katakan saja lah, Sasuke."

"Peduli apa kau!?"

Itachi menatap tajam mata otoutonya itu, "Keras kepala sekali kau ini, Sasuke. Mirip dengan ayah."

DEG! Setiap kali ada yang membicarakan segala sesuatu tentang ayah nya, Sasuke pasti selalu merasa kesal, marah, dan juga muak.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau katakan aku mirip dengan orang itu!! Tidak sudi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ayah kan orang yang sangat dihormati di klan Uchiha. Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung."

Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menakutkan. "Sifatnya yang pembanding itu membuatku merasa kesal! Apalagi kalau aku disamakan dengan orang seperti itu! Seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah mau!"

"Hooo… egois sekali. Benar-benar egois kau ini. Padahal ayah sangat menanti-nantikan kelahiran mu. Tapi ternyata…" omongan Itachi terputus.

"Terserahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarga ini! Bikin jengkel saja! Lebih baik aku memang tidak usah ada di dunia ini, kan!? Biar kau, ayah, dan ibu bisa hidup bahagia tanpa aku!" kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!?" respon Itachi yang tampaknya agak tidak menerima perkataan otouto nya barusan.

Sasuke tersenyum pilu, "Ibu itu… ibu itu bodoh!! Kenapa dia mau-maunya melahirkan aku! Padahal dia tau akan konsekuensinya! Dia akan mati!! Walaupun begitu, kenapa dia tetap mau melahirkan aku!? Aku tidak pernah minta untuk dilahirkan!! Karena kehidupan yang aku jalani saat ini sangat sangat sangat tidak sesuai harapanku!!!!"

DUK! Itachi memukul salah satu dinding terdekat dengan keras, "IBU ITU SANGAT SAYANG PADAMU!! MAKANYA DIA LEBIH MEMILIH MATI DARI PADA KAU GAGAL UNTUK MELIHAT DUNIA!! SADARLAH AKAN HAL ITU, SASUKE! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH!" kali ini Itachi benar-benar murka. Tanpa segan, ia membentak Sasuke dengan teriakannya tadi.

Sasuke tercengang atas apa yang ia dengar. Baru kali ini ia melihat Itachi berani membentak dirinya sekeras itu dan sukses membuat air mata Sasuke jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia takut. Tapi dengan sekejap, ia kepalkan tangannya untuk menepis rasa takutnya. Sorotan matanya kini berubah menjadi sorotan mata kebencian.

"K—kau... ARGH!! AKU BENCI! BENCI! AKU BENCI KENYATAAN! TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG MAU PEDULI DENGAN KU! BAHKAN KAU, ANIKI! GARA-GARA KEHADIRAN WANITA PENYIHIR ITU!!" tanpa rasa takut, Sasuke berteriak kepada Itachi.

Mata Itachi melotot heran. "Wanita... penyihir? Siapa maksudmu, Sasuke!?"

Emosi Sasuke agak sedikit meredam. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Pura-pura tidak tahu, ya!? Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarmu itu! Kazuhime Senritsu! Heh!"

"Hime tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah keluarga yang sedang kau hadapi, _baka_ otouto!" sahut Itachi yang membela wanita tersebut.

"Ada! Dia telah merebut perhatian yang seharusnya kau tunjukkan padaku, kini kau malah memberikannya kepada wanita penyihir itu! _Baka_ aniki!" balas Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah dari anikinya.

"Sopan sedikit kepadanya! Namanya Hime, bukan wanita penyihir!" ucap Itachi.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aniki! Mau kau sibuk dengan wanita itu atau sibuk dengan oraganisasi Akatsuki mu itu, terserah!!!" jawab Sasuke yang tentunya membuat Itachi naik pitam.

"SASU—"

"DIAM!! JANGAN BENTAK AKU LAGI! AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI KLAN BUSUK INI! AKU AKAN MENGGANTI NAMAKU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU MENYANDANG NAMA UCHIHA LAGI! SUDAHLAH!! TIDUR SAJA KAU SANA!!" Sasuke dengan segera menepis segala bentakan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh anikinya itu.

Dengan teriakan dari Sasuke, berakhirlah percakapan yang tidak diduga-duga itu yang ujung-ujungnya menjadi sebuah pertengkaran adu mulut juga. Sasuke segera naik kelantai atas menuju kamar tidurnya. Sedangkan Itachi masih termenung diruang makan. Memikirkan dan mencerna baik-baik perkataan dari otoutonya tadi.

"_Sasuke… aku sudah cukup bersabar. Tapi sepertinya kau memang dilahirkan untuk dimusnahkan!"_

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangun dengan mata sembab. Dia menangis semalaman gara-gara pertengkaran dia dengan anikinya itu. Pertengkaran yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Sungguh bukan seperti yang ia inginkan.

TING TONG. Bunyi suara bel rumah kediaman Fugaku. Sasuke yang masih ngantuk berjalan dengan gontai untuk membukakan pintu. Begitu ia membukankan pintu, ternyata yang ada didepannya adalah…

"Ah… Sasuke! Ohayou!" sapa seorang wanita yang ada dihadapan Sasuke.

"_Cih! Wanita penyihir ini datang!"_ batin Sasuke.

Ya. Wanita itu adalah Kazuhime Senritsu, kekasih Itachi. Wanita yang mempunyai mata berwarna violet dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna cokelat yang digerai. Mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus, berkulit putih yang sama dengan Itachi, dan juga tingginya sama pula dengan Itachi. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Namun sayang, latar belakang keluarganya tidak begitu bagus. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetap tidak suka dengan wanita yang dipanggil Hime tersebut. Entah mengapa.

"Sasuke, Itachi ada?" tanya Hime dengan senyuman lembut terukir diwajah nya.

Sasuke merasa kesal ditanyai tentang Itachi. Lalu ia menjawab seadanya, "Ntah lah. Aku baru bangun, jadi tak tahu."

Terlihat segurat ekspresi kekecewaan diwajah Hime. "Hmm… mungkin dia sudah pergi ketempat berkumpulnya para anggota Akatsuki, ya?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu! Karena sudah terlanjur kesini, aku main sama Sasuke saja ya!" ucap Hime riang dan diiringi senyuman lima jari khas nya,

Sasuke memandang Hime sinis, "Terserahlah."

Lalu tanpa minta izin dari yang punya rumah, Hime langsung saja masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menuju ruang makan. Sasuke yang tampaknya agak penasaran sama apa yang akan dilakukan Hime diruang makannya, jadi dia mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Hime.

"Sasuke, nih! Aku membawakan sarapan buat kamu!" kata Hime sambil menyodorkan _bento_ kearah Sasuke. Lalu ia mengambil dua gelas dan membuatkan jus tomat, kesukaan Sasuke tentunya.

"Hah? Buat aku? Bukannya ini buat aniki, ya?" tanya Sasuke heran tapi masih memegang _bento_ tersebut.

Kegiatan Hime terhenti sejenak. Lalu ia menjawab, "Yah… memang begitu sih! Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat datang! Jadinya Itachi sudah berangkat duluan! _Bento_ itu rejeki kamu deh, Sasuke~"

Sasuke memandang _bento_ yang ada ditangannya itu. "Aku tidak mau makan beginian!" omelnya.

"Hee? Tidak mau ya? Padahal menunya kali ini ekstra tomat loh~" ucap Hime jahil. Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera memakan sarapan itu dengan lahapnya. Hime hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan calon adik ipar nya itu.

"_Seperti anak kecil saja, Sasuke ini…hihihi"_ tawa hime dalam hati.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tawaan Hime. Dia lagi asik dengan _bento_ nya. Setelah semua habis dilahapnya, ia mengambil segelas jus tomat yang sedari tadi sudah dipersiapkan Hime, dan meneguknya.

"Hei, kekasih Itachi! Kan Itachi nya tidak ada disini, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja sekarang!?" tanya Sasuke.

Hime menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kekasih Itachi? Aku ini punya nama! Namaku Hime! Kazuhime Senritsu! Gimana sih, Sasuke!" protes Hime.

"Oh ya, Hime. Pulang saja sana! Aniki tidak ada dirumah!"

"Gak mau! Sasuke kan sendirian dirumah. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa sama Sasuke gimana? Oh Sasuke-chan~" goda Hime sambil mencolek-colek dagu Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke berubah warna seperti apel.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Uh- singkirkan tangan kotor mu itu dari wajahku, penyihir!" perkataan ini membuat Hime tertegun.

"Apa-apaan, sih!? Aku sudah dengan sebaik-baiknya memberikan _bento_ itu kepadamu! Setelah selesai melahapnya, kau malah mengusirku!?"

"Pergi saja sana! Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengantarkan sarapan, kan!? Dasar penyihir!"

Penyihir... itu membuat hati Hime hancur begitu Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai seorang penyihir. Serasa air matanya mau jatuh kepipinya yang merah merona. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menahan air mata itu.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan pergi, Sasuke…" jawab Hime lirih dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke Sasuke. Sasuke agaknya merasa bersalah karena sudah berkata kasar kepada Hime. Tapi…

"_Huh! Dia sudah merebut perhatian aniki! Dia memang pantas kusebut penyihir!"_

Sudah lebih dari 8 bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Hime sudah tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah kediaman Fugaku. Sasuke yang tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi sedang disibuki dengan kegiatan akademinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi genin. Jadi dia sibuk berlatih dan berlatih untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus. Alhasil, semua berjalan memang seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia mendapat peringkat pertama dan lulus dari akademi ninja sebagai seorang genin yang bertalenta tinggi.

Malam harinya...

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi dari lantai atas. Sasuke yang sedang duduk diruang tamu mendongak keatas.

"Apa?" tanya nya singkat. Itachi turun dan berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Hime sudah pindah." Katanya pelan. Sasuke terkejut atas berita itu.

"Pindah? Kenapa? Kemana?"

"Hn? Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak akan memperdulikan berita ini."

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku, _baka_ aniki!"

"Senritsu itu klan yang suka berkelana. Jadi memang setiap tahunnya mereka akan pindah dari suatu tempat ketempat lainnya. Dan kali ini dia akan pindah ke Sunagakure." Jelas Itachi. Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke pertanda mengerti.

Itachi tersenyum dingin. "Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, kan? Hime sudah pergi. Sudah tidak ada lagi wanita penyihir didalam kehidupanmu."

"Bicara a—"

"Diam kau, Sasuke! Aku tidak butuh alasanmu! Kau tahu betapa bencinya aku melihat wajahmu sekarang ini! Pasti kau kan… pasti kau salah satu penyebab Hime pindah! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pindah, hah!? _Baka_ otouto!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tercengang. Emosi Itachi sudah meluap-luap seperti gunung merapi yang lagi aktif. "Aniki… kau mau aku pindah!? Oke! Sekarang juga aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku!"

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari rumah itu. BAAAM! Tanpa ada mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada Itachi, ia membanting keras pintu rumahnya dan pergi. Pergi selamanya dari klan Uchiha...

Konoha, July 23rd 1729

Sasuke kini tepat berusia 16 tahun. Namun kali ini namanya bukan Uchiha Sasuke lagi melainkan Ichimoku Sasuke karena ia diadopsi oleh salah seorang klan Ichimoku. Sudah 6 tahun ia tidak ada berhubungan dengan orang-orang Uchiha. Karena tampaknya ia sudah cukup bahagia tinggal dilingkungan barunya. Mereka sangat ramah dan menganggap Sasuke selayaknya manusia biasa.

Pada suatu malam, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Ichimoku Moyashi, ibu angkatnya. Pada malam itu hanya ada Sasuke sendiri dirumah, maka ia yang membukakan pintu.

"Ya?" begitu ia membukakan pintu nya, mata Sasuke membesar. Ia tak percaya orang itu akan mengetahui tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang.

"A—ayah...!?" ya. Orang yang datang itu merupakan ayah kandung Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Fugaku masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu. "Sasuke." Panggilnya.

Dalam keadaan setengah shock, ia menjawab "A-apa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat tinggalku yang sekarang!?"

Fugaku mendengus. "Anakku yang bodoh! Kau lupa bahwa klan Uchiha itu klan yang sangat berkuasa di Konoha! Informasi sesulit apapun pasti akan kudapat!"

"Cih! Buat apa kau datang kesini!? Bukankah aku sudah menyampaikan kepada aniki bahwa aku sudah tidak menyandang nama Uchiha lagi! Namaku sekarang Ichimoku Sasuke! Kau dengar itu!"

"Ya… tentu saja. Bagus malah. Karena klan Uchiha tidak membutuhkan orang lemah seperti mu." Jawab Fugaku dingin.

PRAANG! Guci besar yang terletak didekat Sasuke pecah seketika karena Sasuke meninjunya sampai tanganya sendiri berdarah.

"Salahkan istrimu itu!! Kenapa melahirkan anak lemah sepertiku!!!"

"Kurang ajar kau!!" lalu Fugaku mencekik anaknya sendiri. Makin lama, cekikan itu semakin erat, membuat Sasuke sulit bernafas dan hampir kehilangan nyawa. Tapi tiba-tiba…

JLEEB! Tiba-tiba Fugaku berhenti mencekik Sasuke karena… sebuah pedang menusuk punggungnya dan menembus sampai keperutnya. Cipratan darah segar itu mengenai wajah Sasuke. Dan Fugaku tergolek tak bernyawa dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke gemetaran. Ia… melihat ayahnya sendiri mati tertusuk pedang. Tapi siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Perlahan ia mencabut pedang yang tertancap dipunggung ayahnya, dan mematung dalam keadaan campur aduk sambil memegang pedang itu.

BRUUAAK! Pintu rumah Sasuke didobrak oleh beberapa masyarakat sekitar. "Hei! Ada apa ini!? Aku dengar ada suara pecahan yang cukup keras dari sini! Me—" ucapan itu terputus karena mereka semua melihat ada seseorang yang bersimbah darah tergolek tak bernyawa dan seorang anak muda berambut jabrik ayam yang berdiri didekat mayat itu sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang tentunya berlumuran darah.

"Sa—Sasuke!?"

"Kau... kau melakukan semua ini!?"

"Hei! Itukan Uchiha Fugaku-sama! Dia kan..."

Sasuke sepertinya paham akan posisinya sekarang. Terlihat seperti seorang… pembunuh. Padahal bukan dia yang melakukan semua itu.

"Bu—bukan aku! Bukan aku yang melakukan ini semua!" bantah Sasuke. Namun tak satupun yang percaya. Lalu Sasuke dibawa secara paksa kedaerah klan Uchiha berada. Dia dihakimi secara brutal. Ditendang, dipukul, dan lain sebagainya oleh orang-orang Uchiha. Dan pada akhirnya ia dipasung dan tidak diberi makan sampai hari eksekusi yang sebenarnya tiba.

Sampailah pada saat hari mengerikan itu tiba. Sasuke digotong kesebuah padang rumput yang luas sekali dan tetap saja dipasung. Disekitar wajahnya terlihat memar-memar dan bekas luka goresan kunai. Tubuhnya kurus, matanya lebam. Sungguh keadaan yang menyedihkan. Setelah itu, seseorang datang kehadapan Sasuke dengan senyuman angkuh. Kalian tahu siapa orang itu?

"A—aniki…" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata karena masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik. "Sasuke… tak kusangka kau setega itu pada ayah."

"Bukan aku yang membunuh ayah! Bukan aku pelakunya, aniki!!"

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang kedapatan memegang sebuah pedang yang berdarah-darah pada saat mayat ayah ditemukan? Kau kan, Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak dapat menjawab itu. Karena ia sudah tahu, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mau percaya atas omongannya. Ia melihat sekeliling padang rumput itu, ramai sekali. Sepertinya banyak sekali orang yang ingin melihat kematian dirinya.

Itachi berjalan menuju Sasuke. Dan dia mengisyaratkan kepada semua penonton untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Setibanya dihadapan Sasuke, ia membentuk beberapa segel dari tangannya. Aliran chakra yang berjuamlah banyak terlihat disekeliling tubuhnya. Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Sasuke dapat melihat aliran chakra yang besar itu namun dengan pandangan yang kabur. Detik-detik sebelum Itachi menghabisi nyawa otoutonya itu, ia berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ya... memang bukan kau pelakunya, Sasuke." Bisik Itachi.

Mata Sasuke membesar. Raut wajahnya kelihatan sangat bingung.

"Aku. Akulah yang membunuh ayah pada malam itu." Sambungnya. Fakta itu membuat bola mata Sasuke bergetar. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Sebelum sempat Sasuke berbicara, Itachi sudah meluncurkan jurusnya.

"Sasuke... inilah yang disebut _final technique, __**SUSANO'O**_!" Seketika _The Sword of Totsuka_ tertancap ditubuh Sasuke. Membuat ia terhisap kesebuah benda berbentuk gentong dan lenyap.

Semua sudah berakhir. Kehidupan pahit seorang Uchiha Sasuke berakhir dengan jurus Susano'o milik anikinya itu. Jurus yang dahsyat selain _Tsukuyomi_ dan _Amaterasu._ Uchiha Sasuke sudah lenyap. Hilang untuk selamanya...

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha Sasuke's past end...**

**

* * *

**"Begitulah, Tuan Gaara…" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Gaara terdiam. Ia merasakan perbedaan atmosfir disekitarnya. Untuk mengatasi itu, ia bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Hmm... jadi kau ini hidup di zaman ninja, ya?"

"Ya... aku dulunya seorang ninja. Hahahaha" tawa Sasuke. Tapi tawa itu sangat terlihat jelas dibuat-buat. Hening diantara mereka. Keduanya salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Oke Sasuke. Terimakasih sudah mau menceritakannya. Terimakasih sudah mau berbagi padaku." Kata Gaara untuk memecahkan keheningan.

SREEET! Pintu digeser oleh seseorang. Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh kearah orang itu. Seorang wanita seksi yang terlihat sedang memegang piring kecil yang penuh dengan _Giant cookies_.

"Tuan Gaara, Sasuke. Ini snack sore kita!" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan ikut begabung dengan mereka. Tak lupa, Wansarutobi yang tak mau kehabisan kuenya. Akhirnya mereka berempat dengan tentramnya menyomoti snack itu yang dihiasi canda tawa dan lelucon yang diberikan oleh Tsunade dan Sarutobi.

"_Untung… untung sekarang aku berada disisi Tuan Gaara. Terimakasih Kami-sama."_

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

**Hmm~ special thanks to:**

**Azumi Uchiha: **Beneran senpai? Wah! Sankyuu banget! Aku juga suka fic-fic nyah senpai! Top markotop!Okeh ini apdetan nyah, review again ya!

**Hiryuka Nishimori:** Memacu adrenalin? Hahahahah! Iya nih lagi-lagi tangan ku jahil, buat beginian! Jadi nya Saku kejam, hiksu.. ehn? Panggil saja saya **Wolfie! **XD oke oke dah apdet nih, review ok!

**P. Ravenclaw:** makasih udah review dari chap 1 sampe 3! Iya nih, ada cerita masa lalu nya si teme. Oh iya, saya udah review shinkansen uzumaki goes to boarding! Gile lucu! Si teme kan dapet cosu tarzan, kalau Gaara dapat cosu panda? Hahahah! Oke review lagi yah!

**Dilia Shiraishi:** Gimana neechan mau ngabarin? Kan Dilia-chan nya lagi asik pacaran sama Sasori!–lha?- Err... memang nya neechan diliatin sama siapa? Jangan-jangan Dilia-chan yang mata-matain neechan? Hahaha! Oke deh _dear_, review again!

**Ryu:** Anda berharap itu lime? Saya juga berharap demikian! –aura yaoi keluar- tapi karena ini rated T dan mengingat kalau SasuGaa itu pairing yang aneh... jadi saya mengurungkan niat baik saya itu –aura yaoi nya nyusut- ah iya! Makasih sarannya! Akan saya perhatikan untuk kedepannya! Ne ne..review lagi lagi lagi yah?

**PinkBlue Moonlight:** Wah… senpai jangan takut! Di chapter ini maupun berikutnya gak ada yang serem-serem lagi kok. Korban? Emm.. di chapter ini khusus Sasuke~

**Mori Sakuranba:** wahahahahah! Saya udah R&R Love or Secret mission nya loh! Coba deh liat~ nah, silahkan menikmati chap ini! ^^

**Kawaii-Haruna:** Kenapa Sakura jadi jahat? Gak tau juga nih T^T ide nya tiba-tiba melenceng dari pusat orbit –hoh?- oke oke makasih banyak! ni sudah saya apdet, review lagi yak?

**Hyacinthoides: **Heee? Benarkah? Hip hip horay! XD hahahaha! Sekali-kali ngeliat sakura _insane_ kan lucu juga –ditendang fans Sakura-

**Kakkoii-chan:** Sai baik banget ya… memang dia calon suami idaman para kaum hawa XD eii… chap ini tentang Sasuke loh~ R&R lagi ya!

**Chaa a.k.a panda-kun:** Wansarutobi itu nama si Hokage ketiga 3 disini. Kan Sarutobi tuh, jadi di fic ini dijadiin Wansarutobi. Heheheh :p Ehn? Jangan panggil saya 'senpai' dong, Panda-senpai. Saya kan anak baru, anak ingusan saya nya mah. Hahahahah! Review again yup!

**Inuzumaki Helen:** Iya nih! Gaara payah ah! Masa dikasih antiseptik doang, jeritannya sampe ke pelosok Neraka! –disabakukyuu- itu mah sengaja! Biar yang baca pada mikir yang macem-macem! –digeplak- eh iya! **TLoF** chap 4 is really something else!!

**Kazuhime Uchiha: **OH DEWA JASHiN! senpai tanggung jawab noh! Gara-gara request mu, empi jadi digiles sama fans Sakura! Hahaha! Senpai, begimane karakter OC nya senpai disini? Sudah puaskah? Oh iya, empi minjem namanya si amoy, Moyashi! XD

**Deandra Hihara: **hiyaa... saya memang lemah kalau masalah deskripsi dan diksi T^T akan saya perbaiki lagi semampu saya. Ehn? Sasu jadi uke? Gyagyagya!! Sejak kapan Naru jadi se'agresif' Sasu? Wajah imut Naru itu sempurna banget kalau jadi uke! Tapi, saya juga pengen liat si teme jadi uke! Oke deh, tos dulu yuk!! –tos-

**Dani D'mile:** Sai jadi pemain soccer deh di MU! Kyaaaa! XD –apaan sih?- oke akan saya apdet super cepaatt! Nah, sekarang begimane? Udah apdet, bukan? –ditampol-

**Cha-chan.d-psycoholic:** wah wah wah senpai… Gaara emang bisa luka kok! Tidak ada yang impossible di fic ini! Nyahahah! Bener tuh senpai! Tsunade atau Sarutobi udah _expired!_ XD

**Anastasya Debbie:** Ah senpai bisa aja deh~ Hn? Yang menggelitik? Waduh! Ntar jadinya bukan masa lalu yang pahit dong… kan saya demen ngeliat si teme menderita lahir batin! –ditimpuk FG saskay- hahahah! Bercanda kok senpai!

**Run..runniii:** yo! Salam kenal juga! Thousand thankies for the review! Emm… Sekali-kali melihat karakter Sakura melenceng dari peredarannya seru juga, kan? Hn? E-mail anda apa? Saya tak tahu ~.~

**Chibisuke^^:** fic ini memang rada aneh sih, makanya Sakura jadi pshyco XD Itachi? Tentu dong! Just R&R again!

**Sabaku No Airie:** wah! thanks for review! ehn? anda ini~ temen nya yuu-chan yang riries ntu kah?

_**NEXT CHAP: FORGET TO REMEMBER **__Chap depan itu klimaks nya deh!! Hehehe :p_

_**Gomen about mistypo and so on! C'mon review this chap! Really need your supports, guys! Million thankies! Mata kimi ni aitai!**_


	5. Last Request : Forget to Remember

_Hidup itu seperti layaknya sebuah boneka yang sedang dimainkan…_

_Seperti benang yang juga turut mengendalikan angin yang bertiup kencang…_

_Seperti setangkai bunga yang kelihatan lemah dan menyedihkan…_

_Merasakan kemarahan, kesedihan, dan derai air mata untuk kesekian kalinya…_

_Menertawakan kesedihan, menangisi kebahagiaan... _

_Untuk memulai hari yang baru…_

_Buanglah segala dendam mu itu kepada ku..._

_Aku pasti akan membalaskannya..._

_Pasti..._

* * *

_**Jigoku Shounen**_

_**-Boy from Hell-**_

* * *

**Last Request : Forget to Remember**

* * *

_あ な た の 怨 み , 晴 ら し ま す 。_

.

.

"Siapa kau?", sebuah suara serak dan berat menggema ditelinganya.

"Eh? A-aku dimana!?", gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua buah mata lavendernya dan mengedarkan pandangan keberbagai arah yang dihiasi cahaya oranye sang senja.

Gadis itu berdiri ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga berwarna merah, oranye, dan kuning. Sangat wangi dan indah. Namun pemandangan indah itu tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa penasarannya tentang lokasi dimana ia berada sekarang ini.

"Ada perlu apa kau disini?", yang berbicara kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti seorang tante-tante. Begitu _sexy_ dan mendesah, membuat setiap lelaki terpana mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?", untuk yang ini, sebuah suara –err, cempreng namun terdengar merdu dan menenangkan yang berbicara.

Merasa terpojok oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang terlah disodorkan, gadis itu linglung. Mata lavender milik si gadis mulai menatap orang-orang yang mengitari dirinya, secara bergantian dan berulang-ulang.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama terngiang ditelinganya. Ia merasa sangat tertekan sampai-sampai ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan kepunyaan sang gadis dan menekannya rapat-rapat agar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang mengitarinya itu tidak dapat menembus pertahanan lemah itu.

Percuma.

Semuanya tetap saja terekam dengan baik di memori otaknya. Sehingga, mau tak mau, dia tidak bisa menghapus, ataupun mengformat ulang. Sudah melekat dan tertanam dibenaknya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hampir membuatnya gila.

"TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

--

"Hei, Hinata!" seru Ino kepada Hinata. Ia mencoba menyamai langkah dengan temannya yang pemalu itu.

"Apa!?", jawabnya ketus. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lagi _bad mood_, ya? Tidak biasanya kau jadi ketus begini!"

Hinata merundukkan kepalanya, seakan meng-iyakan pertanyaan Ino. Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu dia bersikap seperti ini. Sangat merugikan dirinya sebagai seorang pelajar, karena berkat perubahan sikap Hinata yang berubah drastis, semangat belajarnya jadi menurun dan otomatis turut menurunkan nilainya juga. Ada pula yang menyebarkan gosip-gosip tak sedap yang menyangkut dirinya, menambah beban pikirannya saja.

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku pasti mendengarkan curhatanmu sebaik mungkin! Percaya deh sama aku, Hinata!" ucap gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang dikuncir satu.

Mata lavender Hinata mendelik kearah Ino. "Kamu? Mau mendengarkan curhatanku? Yang benar saja!" katanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Mendengar itu, Ino mulai menggembungkan pipinya, menandakan ia sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Hinata. "Ketus sekali kau. Biasa saja, dong!"

"Maaf," mereka berduapun berhenti melangkah, "maafkan aku, Ino-san..." sambungnya menyesal.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas, dan menghirup udara segar kemudian membuangnya kembali. "Ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Aku yakin setelah itu kau akan merasa lega, Hinata."

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan menuju bangku taman yang kelihatan sudah tua dan lapuk, namun cukup untuk menanggung berat badan mereka berdua yang langsing dan indah.

Lalu ia segera duduk dibangku itu, sementara Ino masih berjalan menuju bangku taman. "Kalau cerita disini akan lebih terasa nyaman," ucap Hinata sembari menepuk-nepuk bangku yang berdebu tebal itu.

Begitu sampai, Ino meletakkan tasnya kebangku terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mendudukinya. Dan ia mengeluarkan sehelai tisu lalu menjadikan tisu tersebut sebagai alas untuk diduduki-agar rok sekolahnya tidak kotor akan debu.

"Nah, ayo keluarkan semua unek-unekmu!" seru Ino dengan bersemangat.

Hinata tertunduk kembali, tampaknya ia ingin meyakinkan hatinya sebelum menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Aku... belakangan ini selalu saja mimpi buruk," ucapnya pelan.

Ino memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, "Mi-mimpi?"

—**NERAKA—**

Wajah pucat itu basah karena keringat, rambut merahnya yang lembut juga turut basah karena keringat. Badannya terbaring dikasur, kedua tangannya memegang kapalanya, rasa ngilu menyerang segala penjuru tubuhnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, meneteskan air mata, berteriak sekeras mungkin. Namun, tetap saja rasa ngilu, sakit, dan segala penderitaan yang sedang ia alami tak kunjung hilang.

"ARGGHH! UKKHH!" erangnya, tersiksa.

Sementara itu beberapa pasang mata sedari tadi memancarkan aura kecemasan terhadap apa yang sedang mereka lihat; sang Jigoku Shounen meronta kesakitan. Tak ada yang dapat mereka perbuat. Bahkan untuk menenangkan tuan mereka saja tak mampu.

Sasuke memejamkan sepasang matanya, menelan ludah, dan tertunduk lemah. "Tuan Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Para pelayan sang Jigoku Shounen mendapati tuan mereka seperti ini kurang lebih sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Awalnya Gaara hanya mengeluh tidak enak badan, namun setelah hari dami hari, keadaan Gaara semakin memburuk. Sampai-sampai semua _request_ yang masuk ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia tak sanggup melayani kliennya dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Gadis itu… Gadis itu…memasuki… wilayahku!! ARGH!" inilah yang selalu ia ucapkan disela-sela erangannya. 'Gadis' yang entah siapa itu, sepertinya merupakan penyebab mengapa Gaara bisa sampai begini.

"Siapa gadis itu...?" suara Tsunade terdengar pelan dan pilu.

Gadis itu merupakan sebuah misteri bagi mereka, dan berlaku kebalikannya terhadap apa yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini; merasa lelah dan capek akan mimpi-mimpi misteriusnya.

—**TAMAN—**

"Jadi... kau terus-terusan mendapat mimpi buruk? Terlebih lagi... tempatnya pun kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino untuk menyakinkan dirinya. Hinata mengangguk pelan, tangan mungilnya menggenggam _conello ice cream_—yang memang dari tadi ia beli. Eskrim _blueberry_ kesukaannya sudah hampir mencair karena sejak dibeli sampai sekarang ini, ia nyaris tidak menyentuh eskrim itu.

"Makanlah eskrim favoritmu itu, sebelum semuanya mencair!" ucap Ino yang sedang asik menyeruput es teh kesukaannya—tentu setelah _coca cola_, pastinya.

Mata lavender itu menatap ragu antara menikmati eskrim yang sudah hampir mencair atau membuangnya ke tong sampah. Oh, pilihan kedua tampaknya lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada harus memilih pilihan pertama.

Ino hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan heran, "Kalau tidak untuk dimakan, lalu untuk apa kau membeli eskrim—yang harganya lumayan mahal untuk uang saku anak sekolahan seperti kita ini, hah?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Bilang saja kau mau, ya 'kan? Tak perlu sungkan mengatakannya padaku, Ino-san," sindir Hinata sedikit tertawa.

Muka Ino merah seperti tomat, ia merasa sebal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya barusan, "Bicara apa kau!? Grrhh! Dasar, badan udah kecil mungil begitu, masih saja diet! Nanti badanmu yang kecil ini ketiup angin baru tahu rasa!!" balas Ino.

Pemilik rambut panjang dan berwarna indigo itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Biarlah tertiup angin, agar aku bisa menemui Kiba-kun..." kali ini nadanya terdengar tertahan dan lirih.

"Kiba...? Murid yang dinyatakan hilang itu, 'kan? Sudah 8 bulan semenjak dia hilang, kau juga kelihatan semakin lesu."

Hening. Mereka terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Ino menoleh kewajah Hinata, "Tapi kau 'kan sudah punya Naruto, kenapa kau dan Kiba…" ia tak dapat menyambung kalimat itu, tak tahu harus menyambungnya dengan kalimat seperti apa.

Hinata menghela napas, "Aku sudah putus dengannya," ia berhenti sejenak dan mendongak melihat langit luas, "aku yang memutuskan. Aku sadar, ketika Kiba-kun menghilang, perasaanku jadi tidak karuan begini. Tidak sama seperti halnya Naruto sedang berpergian jauh, aku merasa biasa-biasa saja." Sambungnya.

Kini Ino mengerti mengapa Hinata jarang terlihat bersama Naruto, dan Hinata selalu menghindar kalau ada Naruto, memasang ekspresi 'bersalah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana' kalau bertemu Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, aku menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya ketika ia sudah tidak ada..." tangis mulai memecah, atmosfer diantara mereka berganti menjadi kelam.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengelus-elus punggung Hinata, "Ini namanya takdir, Hinata... Lupakan Kiba, ia sudah tidak ada—walau masih belum jelas dia masih hidup atau tidak, tapi kau tidak boleh hanyut dalam kesedihan begini..."

Hinata menyeka air matanya, "Ya, kau mungkin benar, Ino-san..."

—**MALAM HARI—**

Lagi-lagi, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri diantara hamparan bunga-bunga indah. Dengan _setting_ yang sama; senja. Semuanya serba oranye. Namun begitu indah.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" ia terhenyak berkat suara cempreng yang 'menyambut'nya.

Kali ini ia hanya melihat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam berdiri sendiri, tak bersama komplotannya yang lain.

Karena gadis yang ia tanyai tak menjawab, pemuda itu mendengus kesal, "Ini di neraka! Ada urusan apa kau di neraka ini, HAH!?" tanyanya, suara pemuda itu meninggi.

Mata lavender gadis itu terbelalak, tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berada di neraka, tempat yang selama ini terlukis menyeramkan, mengerikan, menjijikkan, dan lain sebagainya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan _view_ yang ia lihat sekarang; indah.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja aku berdiri di sini! Entah siapa yang mengirimku kesini! Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong!" ucapnya.

"Hooo, jadi kau yang selama ini membuat Tuan Gaara menderita, ya!? Memasuki wilayah kami seenaknya!" tuduh pemuda berdada bidang itu.

"Sama sekali tak pernah terbesit gagasan seburuk ini dipikiranku! Lagipula, siapa itu Gaara? AKU TIDAK KENAL! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA, YA!" emosi gadis itu memuncak, ia bertingkah lain, seperti tidak dirinya saja.

Ketika si pemuda bermata onyx ini melangkah kearah lawan bicaranya—dan begitu pula dengan gadis itu, tiba-tiba terjadi getaran hebat, seperti gempa. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak retak dan langitpun ikut retak, terbelah. Mendadak gelap, dari retakan tanah terlihat lahar melepuh-lepuh dan retakan itu semakin lama semakin dalam.

Gadis itu ketakutan, "Ke-kenapa ini!?" pekiknya. Ia berlari, mencoba mencari tempat yang aman. Sedangkan pemuda tadi terbang melayang dan menyeringai seperti iblis di langit yang gelap.

Mata onyx-nya memandang kebawah, dimana terlihat gadis itu sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh demi mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung.

"Mati saja kau, wahai anak hawa!" teriaknya seperti iblis.

Yang diteriaki tidak menggubris, malah ia tetap berlari. "A-aku ha-harus…" nafasnya terputus-putus karena letih berlari, "me-mencari te-tempat yang—

AAAAKH!" ia terjatuh. Terjatuh ke dalam lahar yang sangat panas itu.

Pemuda seperti iblis tadi tertawa puas, "Bwahahahaha! Mampus kau! Rasakan betapa panasnya neraka ini!" tawanya membahana.

Panas.

Kulit gadis itu mengelupas.

Semua menghitam.

Termasuk penglihatannya, kabur.

Gelap. Ia tak dapat menglihat apapun, atau mungkin dia sudah mati? Rasa sakit terbakarpun sudah tak dapat ia rasakan lagi, apa dia memang sudah mati?

**CTAAAR!** Terdengar seperti bunyi petir yang menyambar. Akan tetapi, ketika ia membuka matanya, bukanlah kilat atau petir yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah rekaman masa lalu pada saat Kiba berulang tahun.

Masa-masa indah sekaligus pahit baginya. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun itu bersama, namun pada akhirnya yang berulang tahun hilang entah kemana. Sebab akibatnya belum dapat diketahui.

Tapi, direkaman masa lalu ini sangat terlihat jelas. Semua terekam dengan sempurna, bahkan terlalu sempurna sehingga gadis mungil berambut indigo itu mengetahui segalanya. Misteri hilangnya Kiba sudah terkuak dihadapannya sendiri.

Kiba dibunuh—atau lebih tepatnya dikirim ke neraka oleh orang yang pada saat itu masih menjabat sebagai pacar si gadis.

"A-apa..." kejadian memilukan itu kerap terputar kembali seperti sengaja di _rewind_ dibagian yang itu-itu saja, membuat gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, batinnya tertekan, segalanya menusuk dan menyiksa baginya.

Dan tiba-tiba semua kembali gelap, abstrak, dan ringan... ia merasakan tubuhnya ringan...

——

"AAAARRGHH! UUAAAGHH! Hhhhh... AKH!!!" Gaara menjerit, mengerang kesakitan. Tekanan yang ia rasakan semakin membabi buta. Menerjang tubuhnya hingga kepalanya.

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi tertidur sontak terbangun dari mimpinya. Dimimpinya itu ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis, gadis menyebalkan.

"Ukh... mungkin gadis itu yang dimaksud Tuan Gaara? Ukh, kepalaku sakit sekali…" gumamnya.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!** **SREEEK…**

Pintu kamar Sasuke digeser. Terlihat Tsunade dan Wansarutobi yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sesaat kemudian mereka mencoba mengatur nafasnya baik-baik.

"Sasuke! Gawat! Cepat ke ruangan Tuan Gaara! SEKARANG!" hardik Tsunade cemas yang turut membuat Sasuke cemas pula.

Ketika mereka tiba di kamar Gaara…

"APA-APAAN INI!?" teriak Sasuke tak percaya, "KEMANA TUAN GAARA!? LUBANG APA INI!?" suaranya kian meninggi, ia begitu khawatir.

Wajar saja, ia melihat lubang besar dilantai kamar Gaara, menyerupai jurang, begitu dalam dan hitam.

"Kemana Tuan Gaara!?" tanyanya sekali lagi kepada mereka berdua. Tapi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Che! Pelayan macam apa kalian, HAH!?" ia mengerutkan dahinya, "lebih baik kita masuk kedalam lubang ini saja!" perintahnya.

Tanpa rasa takut, mereka akhirnya memasuki lubang besar itu. Ketika mereka menyentuh dinding lubang, mereka seperti terhisap kedalamnya, dindingnya pun berubah menjadi seperti daging kenyal yang berlendir.

"A-akhh! Apa ini? Lengket!" Tsunade meronta-ronta ingin keluar dari hisapan dinding yang berupa daging itu. Tidak hanya dia, Sasuke dan Wansarutobi pun ingin bebas. Kini hanya kepala dan sebagian tubuh mereka saja yang nampak, selebihnya sudah terhisap.

"_Hihihihi... kalian tak akan bisa bebas dari dinding itu..."_ sebuah suara yang sudah tua seperti seorang nenek-nenek menggema di tempat aneh itu.

"Siapa kau!?" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"_Aku...? Kau tidak ingat suaraku ini, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke terdiam, ia mengingat-ingat suara ini, serasa begitu familiar ditelinganya. Namun sulit untuk ditebak.

"_Dari pada mengurusiku, lebih baik kamu menangisi keadaan tuanmu yang sekarat ini, Sasuke..."_

"Hah!?" mata onyx-nya segera melihat ke sekitar, ke atas, ke samping, dan ke bawah. BINGO! Ia menemukan sosok Gaara yang terbawa arus air sungai. Ternyata di bawah mereka ini merupakan sungai tempat para korban berlalu-lalang.

Pandangan Gaara terlihat kosong. Tapi ia terlihat begitu tenang, pucat, rambutnya basah akibat air sungai.

"_Gaara… dengarkan aku…"_ seru suara nenek-nenek itu.

Perlahan, mata _sea green_ Gaara bergerak ke atas dan ke samping kanak-kiri, mencari sosok yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"_Kau takkan bisa menemukanku, kau lemah."_

Ia bergeming.

Tidak, sampai ia dapat melihat—walaupun samar-samar, ia melihat sosok gadis mungil berambut indigo melayang. Gadis itu tampaknya tak sadarkan diri.

"_Kenal dengan gadis ini, Gaara?"_

Gaara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, walaupun sulit karena begitu lemah. Gadis itu masih belum terjaga, namun sepertinya ia mengenali gadis tersebut.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku... musnahkan gadis__ yang bisa menembus pertahananmu terhadap penjagaan pintu gerbang neraka ini?" _ucap suara itu. Dan kali ini ia menampakkan wujud aslinya yang membuat Gaara, Sasuke, Tsunade, Wansarutobi kaget. Dia adalah…

Nenek Chiyo.

Si pemintal benang yang misterius.

"Ka-kau!! Jadi ini wujudmu yang sebenarnya!?" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

"_Ya, dan satu lagi. Aku sebenarnya adalah…"_

Tubuh Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri melayang dan mendekat kearah Chiyo, lalu Chiyo mengubah bentuk tangannya sehingga menjadi sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Segera ia dekatkan tangan— sebilah pedang itu kepunggung Hinata. Dan...

**JLEEBB! CROOTT..**

"_Si penguasa neraka."_ Pedang itu menembus sampai keperut Hinata, darah bersemburan kemana-mana. Dalam sekejap nyawanya menghilang.

Sekarang, Hinata yang di bumi terbaring kaku dikasurnya. Bumi dan neraka seperti memiliki hubungan pararel, apa yang terjadi di neraka maka hal yang sama berlaku juga di bumi. Jika Hinata terluka di neraka, maka di bumi pun ia terluka. Jika ia mati di neraka, maka di bumi pun ia juga akan... mati.

"_Sampah pertama sudah disingkarkan. Sekarang sampah yang kedua… GAARA!"_

Chiyo mengambang bebas di udara dan terbang menuju Gaara yang masih dengan tatapan kosong namun raut wajahnya memancarkan kewaspadaan.

"Tunggu dulu!!!" pekik Sasuke yang hampir tertelan dinding daging itu. "Ada dendam apa kau dengan tuan Gaara!? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh tuan Gaara!?" tanyanya emosi.

"_Kenapa? __Karena tugas Gaara sudah selesai. __Bukan hanya Gaara, tapi kalian semua juga. Tugas KALIAN sudah selesai."_

"Ap—" sebelum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya, kekuatan Chiyo, si penguasa neraka yang maha-dahsyat itu menggemparkan atmosfer sekitar mereka. Udara terasa menipis dan berat sehingga sulit bernafas. Tekanan di sekeliling mereka pun bertambah. Sasuke, Tsunade, dan Wansarutobi akhirnya tertelan dinding yang menyerupai daging tersebut dengan sempurna, tak ada yang tersisa SEDIKIT PUN.

Sedangkan Gaara, cairan hangat menetes jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun itu bukanlah tetesan air mata, melainkan DARAH. Tekanan yang begitu hebat dan udara yang begitu tipis memaksa darah itu sendiri keluar dari tubuh Gaara. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Chiyo yang sudah berubah menjadi pedang menusuk tepat ke jantung Gaara, membuat jantung itu berhenti bekerja. Ia… MATI.

Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah tenggelam. Tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Gaara ketika ia hendak dibunuh. Bukannya ia tak mau, tapi ia tak bisa berucap, ia terlalu LEMAH.

Tempat misterius yang tadinya berasal dari sebuah lubang yang besar itu agaknya sudah hampir hancur. Ketika mereka semua terbunuh, tempat itu juga ikut hancur.

"_Semua sudah selesai. Bahkan tugas seorang Jigoku Shounen pun bisa ada batas waktunya, ya... fufufu..."_ Chiyo tertawa puas.

"_Walau sebenarnya... BELUM semuanya berakhir. Karena mereka menjalankan tugas dengan baik, mungkin aku sebaiknya menghadiahkan mereka sesuatu...__"_ Chiyo berpikir sejenak, _"ah... bagaimana kalau reinkernasi saja? Fufufu... ya, itu lebih baik."_ Lanjutnya.

Lalu ia menghilang, kembali ketempatnya semula. Tepat pada saat sosok itu menghilang, tempat misterius itu hancur lebur tak bersisa. Tak ada puing-puing, semuanya sudah hancur terkena lahar panas yang tiba-tiba mencuat dari dasar neraka. SEMUA HANCUR.

Tak ada lagi korban pembalasan dendam…

Tak ada lagi _Hotline to Hell_…

Tak akan ada lagi **Jigoku Shounen**…

Sejarah mereka, kisah hidup mereka, waktu-waktu berharga yang sudah mereka alami… TELAH MUSNAH SELAMANYA…

* * *

—**COUPLE OF YEARS LATER**—

* * *

Rumah sakit Shuujin.

Tampak seorang pemuda yang berpakain formal, ia mengenakan jas, kemeja, dan semuanya terlihat cocok dibadannya yang bidang. Ia kelihatan sedang tergesa-gesa dan sedari tadi ia berjalan—sedikit berlari di lorong rumah sakit.

Seorang suster yang merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas si pemuda barusan mencoba memberitahukan sesuatu. "Pak, ini rumah sakit. Dilarang berlarian di lorong."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah si suster, "Berisik! Istriku lagi dalam proses bersalin! Wajar kalau aku panik begini! Mana aku tidak tahu dimana ruangannya! Agh, sial!" ucapnya agak emosi.

"Hmm.. siapa nama istri bapak?" tanya suster yang lain dengan sopan.

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto!" jawab pemuda itu.

"Ah, nyonya Uzumaki baru saja melahirkan seorang anak perempuan! Saya tahu ruangannya. Mau saya antarkan, pak?"

"Tentu!"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang dituju. Ketika sampai…

"Sasuke~!" ucap seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring di kasur sambil menggendong bayi mungil nan lucu ditangannya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mendekati Naruto, ia tersenyum lembut. "Ini anak kita? Lucu sekali..."

Senyuman hangat tersungging di wajah Naruto, "Tapi… kita belum memberikan ia nama…"

"Soal nama, ya? Tanya Sasori saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di sini." Jawab Sasuke, lalu ia mengambil bayi dari tangan istrinya dan membopongnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori datang bersama seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira masih berumuran 3 tahun.

"Maaf Sasuke, macet." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu dan ia menggandeng tangan anak kecil disampingnya.

"Itu anak mu, Sasori?" tanya Naruto. Sasori mengangguk kecil. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman ayah." Perintah Sasori kepada anaknya.

Pipi anak kecil yang bermata sayu itu bersemu. "Pelkenalkan… namaku Gaala… 3 tahun… Aku anak catu-catunya yang ayah Sasoli punya…"

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Hahaha… namanya Gaara, dia belum bisa menyebut 'R', maklum saja, ya…" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

Sepasang suami istri itu pun ikut tertawa kecil. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Gaara. "Gaara-kun… Aku baru dapat adik kecil, nih. Mau tidak membantuku mencarikan nama buat bayi ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara memandang bayi mungil yang ada didekapan Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Lucu cekali… kalau begicu namanya Enma Ai aja, paman Cacuke…"

"Enma… Ai?" Naruto mempertimbangkan usul anak kecil itu. Dan akhirnya ia tertawa, "Kamu pintar sekali, Gaara-kun... Nama yang kamu beri juga indah... Sasuke, kita pakai nama itu saja, ya!!" ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah... apapun demi kau, Istriku tercinta..." ia mengecup dahi Naruto, dan sukses membuat wanita itu tersipu malu.

"Jangan di depan anak kecil dong, teme~!"

Dan semuanya tertawa, termasuk Gaara. Sosok anak laki-laki yang dulunya memiliki masa lalu sebagai Jigoku Shounen. Kini sosok itu telah terlahir kembali, namun tidak sebagai seorang Jigoku Shounen… tapi sebagai **Akasuna no Gaara**, bocah biasa yang hidup di dunia yang fana…

* * *

**T H E E N D – O W A R I -**

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHA! SELESAI JUGA! TAMAT JUGA! LEGA DEH~! heee mau ngucapin **_SUPER HYPER BIG THANKIES to:_**

**Kosuke Maeda, Kuukai The Jack, Deeandra Hihara, Inuzumaki Helen, Charlotte. d'Cauchemar, Misa, M4yura, Niku. is. Cold. BlackRed. Vaizard, Kawaii-haruna, Momochi Sakuranba, Yuu Amane-chan, Hycinthoides, Mazoku with Wings, P. Ravenclaw, Sahara ZhafachieQa, Aika von Granchesta, Kazuhime Uchiha, Lil-ecchan, Kakkoii-chan, Karupin. 69, Furukara Kyu, Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-, Hiryuka Nishimori, Ryu **(Lovely Lucifer, bukan?)**, PinkBlue Moonlight, Sabaku no Panda-kun, Anastasya Debbie, Run..runniii, Chiibisuke, HakAr4 s1N, Chika Nagato SeRaRa, Kanmuri Ai.**

Dan spesial spesial spesial speSIAL nya untuk mereka: **Dilia Shiraishi, Dani Shijou, Niero-SlivaUchiSa!!** Kalian penyemangat hidupku!! maaf Wolpi (atau empi) jarang ol infant! Kompuu masih terlalu cepat untuk diambil alih!! Buat Niero-senpai; Gomen apdetnya telat, kemarin data-datanya hilang, untung udah ada backup nya! Tapi tetap aja butuh finaltouch, jadi... apdetnya ya hari ini... hehehehehe~

_Makasih udah mau mengikuti JigoNen sampai tamat! Makasih atas dukungannya! Mata kimi ni aitai..._

_User's ID: _**_Wolfie Cielshitsuji _**_has signed out._


End file.
